Crossing Paths
by Arianstar
Summary: Belladonna is in for the adventure of her life, when she returns to meet her old dearest Friend Willy Wonka. Will a certain pirate put their reunion in danger, or will their friendship remain and turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners.__  
_

_This just popped randomly out of my strange mind one night. It struck me as an interesting idea and seemed to go from there. _

_Welcome to my first CATF & POTC cross-over, be prepared for a lot of wierdness._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

It had been a very long time since Belladonna Sebastian had seen him, almost ten years. She had met Willy Wonka during one of his many trips to the local college, it was one of the few things he had kept hidden well from the public and he had literally bumped into her that day by accident.

---Past Flash---

She brushed out her long waist length white blonde hair and stared irritably at her research paper, how she hated the professor that taught Egyptian history and how hard he seemed to make things. Belladonna stood walking toward the pyramid section for her paper and was too late to notice the figure coming the opposite way.

_CRASH_

Both figures collided to the floor with equal sounds of protest. "Ow." She sat up quickly protecting herself from the various materials both had flying among them during their crash. "Sorry…are you alright?" she managed glancing over across at the nervous thin figure studying her almost frightened by her presence.

She met intent violet eyes and somewhat short dark chocolate colored hair; he wore Edwardian style clothing in a deep shade of red and was nervously squeaking violet colored gloves. She hesitantly handed him back a cane that appeared to be filled with nerds and an amusingly designed ball for the grip, she then noticed him retrieve a matching hat to finish off his ensemble. _"Where have I seen him before?"_ he was so familiar but Belladonna couldn't quite put her finger on it, he was in her history class and hid well from everyone in the back of the room; that part wasn't the thing that bugged her, his presence had been bothering her for a long time.

His gaze nervously studied her as though he was caught in something illegal. "Ye-ah." He offered seeing her offer a small smile.

"_He's quirky…I like it."_ Belladonna began to gather the things around herself and started to neatly pile his materials beside his leg on the floor across from her. "Sorry I rammed into you…Mr. Garret's assignments are far too complicated for his own good." She wrinkled her nose thoughtfully and glanced up at the sudden stifled high pitched laugh, his eyes had a mischievous twinkle in their depths forcing her to smile slightly, his perfectly straight teeth and grin were catching. "Belladonna Sebastian." She offered her hand curiously studying his sudden odd tilting of the head, her hand seemingly a foreign object to him.

"_She isn't making fun of me."_ He had been laughed at and made fun of so much during his life; it hadn't struck him as unusual for it to happen during his brief secret classes at the college. "Willy." He left off his last name and hesitantly accepted the hand offered surprised when she lightly squeezed it sensing his discomfort. "Your project not going so well either for Mr. Garrets class?" he felt his face warm slightly at her small smirk. His eyes carefully studied the almost ocean blue of hers and then he felt his face warm further.

"Yes…he's a real git about things too." Belladonna stood watching as he stood gathering his things, he was a little bit taller then her and the high heeled shoes and hat didn't help make her feel any better about the height. "He keeps nagging me for handing in solo papers…I don't feel comfortable with the whole partner assignment thing. He warned me not to do this one solo and now I know why." She sighed glancing at the requirements and started back around to her cluttered table. _"Willy…why is that so familiar?"_ she sat her things on the table aware he had hesitantly followed her and listened to her brief rant.

"If you want we could work together?" Willy nearly dropped his items in shock; he couldn't believe he had offered to open up to someone on campus, what if she found out who he was. The whole world would have a field day with this, not to mention this girl would probably panic once she found out he was the famous Willy Wonka candy making eccentric. "Um." Belladonna met his violet gaze again and nodded in agreement.

"Sure…who knows, maybe we can shock him into staying out of our hair for the semester." She gently clasped his books and sat them on the table. _"Ah ha…oh wait, no wonder he hides out."_ Her face suddenly appeared melancholy; he rose a brow at this curiously and waited for exactly what he was dreading. "Willy…Willy Wonka?" she whispered softly watching as he almost flinched and then hesitantly nodded. "No worries…your secrets safe with me, no one likes me much in case you haven't noticed." She grinned slightly glaring at a couple of snickering jocks and flipping them off not so kindly. "See? Being the campus weird person doesn't get you points."

"They say you're a witch." He cupped his mouth in horror, why did he always say the worst and most awkward things at the worst times. _"Nice one, finally made a possible friend and blow it at the same time."_

"True…but only a good witch." Belladonna adjusted her black jeans and long sleeved red shirt. "They think because I wear unusual things, that I'm dangerous…I promise I won't bite." She smiled sliding her black fishnet gloves back on. "Unless you want me to." She noticed his sudden startled look and flushed face giggling slightly. "Relax…I'm only joking with you Willy."

---End Past Flash---

Belladonna stared up at the tall gates for a long while, the air was very cold and the snow was starting to flow thickly around her. She brushed at her black knee length coat and shook off her hair, the snow was so thick it almost blended with her hair. _"The letter from Willy said to come to the main gate of the factory."_ She nearly jumped a foot when the gate slowly began to creak open, she then hesitantly stepped in pulling her luggage behind her and flinched when the gate crashed behind her. _"He still has a thing for dramatics."_ She glowered at the gate behind her and finally allowed a half smile, she had a feeling he hadn't changed too much and was as demented as usual. They had practically been glued to one another in college, but nothing ever seemed to come from it. Always the best friends doing all together, but never the couple others thought they were.

"I'm going to kick him for the dramatics." Belladonna snorted with an amused smile and blew at the snow in front of her. "I suppose we better get going feet." She started toward the front of the gothic style looming factory and jumped hearing an all too familiar giggle somewhere behind her. "Bloody sneak!" she turned toward the sound and released her hold on her luggage.

Willy wrinkled his nose in annoyance, he hated when she called him a sneak even if it was very much true. "Am not." He pouted irritably before walking from a hidden spot near the gates and paused a few steps in front of her.

"1930's style sunglasses?" Belladonna quirked her brows at her familiar friend and smiled at the pout on his face, she had missed his childish ways. He hadn't changed much; he still wore the familiar Edwardian style clothing and carried the ever present walking stick. His top hat still was a part of his ensemble and a very loud burgundy coat with fluffy collar, she did notice he now had a page style boy cut, and was as pale as ever. "You in competition with Snow-White now?" she saw a familiar smirk on his face and chuckled.

Willy regarded her curiously for a minute. "I thought I was always in competition with Dracula…you always said you liked those vampires." To his surprise Belladonna didn't hesitate and immediately walked over hugging him tightly, it was one of the few things he had missed a great deal; considering she was the only person he had ever let that close other then his father and current friends living in the factory who were the Buckets.

"Hey you didn't flinch…miss me that much?" Belladonna grinned brushing snow off his coat absently.

"You're still full of yourself." He stuck out his tongue and was startled when she reflexively reached up catching his tongue and shook her finger of her other hand in a scolding fashion.

"Be careful Willy…I still will threaten to pierce that tongue." She giggled releasing her hold and stepped from his still lingering hug to gather her things. "Where too now candy man?" he gave her a wrinkled look in response before pointing to the main door of the factory.

"I'm showing you where to go…then I need to introduce you to the Buckets, as insisted on by Charlie and his family." He removed his goggle like sunglasses and met her familiar blue gaze with his violet one and smirked.

Belladonna hadn't changed a bit, he hadn't really either and it felt like another day in college for him. She was still full of hell, and that was only part of the many words to describe her with. She had let her hair get longer and it now fell down her back and was currently braided tightly, she wore the familiar fishnet black gloves on her hands among other pieces of jewelry that she often switched around. _"She's still acting like a misfit."_ He smiled realizing he was staring and rolled his eyes at her teasing quirked brow. He paused when the doors opened revealing six of his Oompa Loompa's awaiting his return with his guest, it had been a suggestion from his Oompa Loompa therapist to get in touch with her again. Willy had to admit it had been Ross's best suggestion yet.


	2. Chapter 2: Settling In & Thoughts

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Settling In & Thoughts**

"Awww…who's your little friends?" She smiled down at the curious workers and offered them a warm smile. She allowed each of the small men to shake her finger and stood glancing up at the amused expression on his face. "Alright…out with it Willy, before I start with the nicknames." She saw him scowl, but the playful twinkle still remained hidden in the depths of those violet eyes.

Willy heard several small giggles and tossed his coat aside watching Belladonna repeat the action, she then flopped on the floor among the Oompa Loompa's to further study them, they in turn watched her just as curiously. He noticed she was wearing black leather jeans and a black spaghetti strap shirt under a long peasant top fishnet shirt, with flowing bell like sleeves. He flushed slightly noting the curious glances studying him and then explained how he had come across the Oompa Loompa's, Loompa Land and all about the golden ticket fiasco, where he met Charlie and his life come slowly back together. Belladonna absorbed all the information watching Willy edge slowly down beside her, she was rather surprised he had restored his relationship with his father but was pleased at the same time. She found herself studying him in a familiar light and yet a new one at the same time, something had definitely changed. Belladonna just wished she could put her finger on it, and then turned to the gentle tug sensation on her shirt to studying a female Oompa Loompa who hesitantly signed to Willy for a long while.

"Doris." He answered the question on her face and nodded in response to his secretaries quickly signing hands. "All your things are in your room…Mrs. Bucket is insisting on meeting…" he paused flushing almost cherry at the now almost gleeful movements of Doris's signing hands.

Belladonna knew that flush well, she had caused it many times flirting and teasing him. "You still change colors chameleon boy." She smirked at his frustrated pout and stood. "Let's go see what she thinks of your wacky witch friend."

"Same thing I do." Willy started down the hall toward the chocolate room and let out a startled odd noise feeling Belladonna jump up on his back in an effort to harass him. "Gobstoppers…you're still annoying." She smiled when he reached back holding her in place and continued down the hall.

She leaned on his shoulder taking in the familiar warmth of his velvet clad form and the scents of candies she had always smelled on him, he was still Willy and still the most wonderful person she had in her life. "I know…but you love every minute of it…" he paused briefly in his walk and glanced at her from the corner of his eyes suspiciously.

"Don't you dare Belladonna." Willy warned already seeing she was planning to use one of his many nicknames she come up with for him.

"Dare what?" She asked innocently before batting at his hair, he sighed rolling his eyes and continued the rest of the way down a massive optical illusion hallway, it was decorated in an almost gothic roman style with massive pillars and dark carpets. "Wee Willy Winky." He paused in mid-step and released his hold feeling her hop down landing back on her feet.

"I said not to." He turned crossing his arms and quirking his brows.

She considered her comment carefully. "When did I ever do what you told me to do?" she retorted sticking out her own tongue and hearing a familiar amused groan.

"Impossible." He turned to open the chocolate room door and stepped aside waiting for he reaction to the heart of his massive factory, and his most favorite achievement yet.

Willy explained the massive room watching Belladonna walk slowly in following him, he explained how everything in the room was eatable, she gave him a funny look for the usage of the word and then paused watching the massive chocolate water fall flowing across the room. It was amazing and she made sure he knew that by telling him she loved everything in the room, and then she offered an evil grin when he explained everything was eatable except for himself.

"Everything is eatable but you?" Willy nodded already knowing her grin very well, but before he could say anything she managed to share her thought. "Matter of opinion, I'm sure you have some things to nibble on…as long as I'm a good girl." She saw his face go so red she could swear he would make a wonderful red light; she then glanced in the direction of voices across the chocolate room to a small beat up shack.

"_I hate when she does that."_ Willy tried desperately to get his flush to fade, hearing the Bucket family coming to investigate the newest guest inside the factory. "The Buckets." He offered meekly seeing her grin broaden and realizing his face was still flush. "You're so evil."

Belladonna smiled and pulled lightly on his frock coat in response. "You knew that from the day we crashed together." She then turned her attention to the four elderly grandparents, then the parents and finally small Charlie who halted studying Belladonna thoughtfully.

"Hello." All the family offered warmly, she smiled in turn seeing Willy was still slightly red but otherwise had composed himself rather quickly.

"Hey." Belladonna saw him quirk his brows again, and then studied a mischievous twinkle alighting his violet eyes. _"Oh bloody hell, what is he up too?"_ she knew he was thinking of revenge for her smart comments, she just wasn't entirely sure what kind of revenge he was coming up with. "Belladonna Sebastian." She shook everyone's hand and waited for Willy's next move.

"Nice to meet you dear, we haven't been able to get much out of our kind host about you." Mrs. Bucket gave Willy one of her motherly looks and saw him offer one of his usual overly bright smiles.

"No surprise there…I was a headache for him." She grinned at the amused scowl on Willy's face and found herself led over to the rest of the family getting to know them all on a more personal level.

Willy observed the Buckets run off with Belladonna and smirked; he was considering a way to return the embarrassment then and remembered he had wanted to ask her about something. She had been his lifesaver in college and was hoping she would come to his rescue once again. He felt a light tugging sensation on his pant leg and glanced down from the amused gathering in front of him.

**Is this the girl you told the chief about?**

Willy responded nodding to Doris's question and noticed the very odd expression on her face. "What is it Doris?" he signed watching Belladonna ruffle Charlie's hair and stifling an amused giggle at his protégée's unhappy look before Charlie grinned and attempted to poke back at her.

**You care for her.**

His eyes widened slightly before he returned his full attention on Doris. "She's my best friend and was the only person that was truly on my side, she never made fun of me…well in a bad way. We spent most of our time in college goofing around." He realized he had signed very rapidly and noticed her quirk her brows at him.

**I meant you really care for her, not just as a friend. Does she even have an idea or know?**

Willy froze, what could he actually say to that? He hadn't considered those feelings in a very long time. "Ah…no idea, keep it to yourself." He signed flushing slightly pink at the now giggling woman. "She wouldn't like me like that anyway, we're too much alike." He stopped moving his hands long enough to notice a flying piece of candy miss him by a few inches.

"Pay attention silly Willy." He rolled his eyes seeing Belladonna had been excused from the presence of the Buckets and noticed they had returned to business as usual back at the house. "What got you all pinkish again?" she paused a few feet in front of him and noticed an amused warning twinkle in his eyes. _"Right…he's got something up his sleeve."_

"_She's going to drive me nutty…again."_ She glanced at him curiously and jumped when he attempted to catch her arm without warning. "No fair." He attempted again but she easily dodge a second and third time.

"As I remember neither of us play fair." Belladonna retorted before she moved slightly to the side and let out a startled sound falling backwards among the candy grass, she then proceeded to roll down a hill. _"Bugger!"_ she finally stopped rolling and sat up. "I'm fine Willy!" she noticed his panicked approach and was worried he would come tumbling after her.

Willy halted halfway down the hill and took a deep breath. _"She's alright…as clumsy as ever, but alright."_ He proceeded more slowly down the hill and finally paused at her feet seeing she hadn't moved from her sprawled position on the ground yet. Belladonna glanced up curiously at him and reached out tugging on his pant leg, she then pointed beside her seeing him roll his eyes. _"Don't make me pull you down Willy."_ She smirked at his suspicious look, her eyes were giving her away and she knew it. Willy pouted slightly at her before smiling and sitting down beside her on the grass, he then let out his own startled sound when she reached up and yanked him down beside her rather forcefully.

She giggled before sitting up meeting his annoyed expression beside her. "Couldn't resist, you're the reason I went rolling like a tumbleweed." She pointed her finger barely a millimeter away from his nose and laughed when he went cross-eyed. "You are such a pain…I missed that." She leaned across him and met his surprised gaze with a mischievous grin. "How red can you get?" he narrowed his eyes to fine slits and flicked at a strand of her waist length white blonde hair that had come loose from her braid.

"_I would rather not turn red again."_ He attempted the move again and chuckled when she caught his wrist. "You've made me enough shades of red for one day." She grinned before she reached down with her free hand a poked his side, this made him giggle slightly and then he remembered she was one of the few that knew many of his secrets, including being ticklish. "Enough." He caught both her wrists before the attempt got carried away.

"Who says?" Belladonna attempted to bite at his hands to free her wrists and laughed when he easily slid his hands down and lifted her from across him, he then sat up and stood brushing himself off rapidly. "You haven't changed a bit…just gotten worse." He wagged his brows with his all too familiar amused grin and started back up the hill. "Legs wait for me." He flinched in his steps and turned his narrowed gaze on her, he really hated some of those nicknames.

"I feel like I'm back at college with you…ew." He wrinkled his nose at her conspiratorial giggle and waited for her to catch up.

"Ew…that means more of Mr. Garrets papers." His expression soured after that retort. "Ha…I win." She wrapped herself around his arm following him up the hill.

The hill took much more effort than she cared to admit, halfway up the hill she flopped down on the grass and glowered at Willy. She hadn't been hiking in a while and this hill was reminding her of that aspect she had been neglecting in her life. Willy amused by her dark look reached down and hauled her back to her feet and proceeded to drag her along, at the top of the hill she gave him an evil look and pinched his arm lightly in protest at his smart ass behavior.

"Owy." He jumped back when she attempted to get him again. "You're still dangerous." She smirked and then shrugged glancing around the massive chocolate room again, shaking her head in wonder. "I'll show you the room you're staying in…then I have to ask you something." She gave him a curious look and noted a familiar uncomfortable expression on his face.

"Okey dokey." He shook his head in amusement at her and then proceeded to lead the way across the chocolate room to the great glass elevator, he hadn't shown or mentioned this aspect of his factory yet, among many other things. "What are you doing?" she jumped when he smacked into an open elevator shaft and fell back on the grass. "Transparent elevator?"

"Glass elevator…I really need to stop doing that." Belladonna giggled down at her annoyed expression and studied the elevator cautiously. "Most effective way to get around the elevator, except for the boat of coarse.

"You are not getting me into a glass elevator…period." Willy smirked at Belladonna's dark glare and shrugged. "I don't care how safe it is, I hate heights and you knew this…you dragged me on one roller coaster nightmare after another just to amuse yourself." He shook his head in an attempt to protest, but she stepped far away from the elevator and crossed her arms. "Other way Willy Nilly."

He gave her one of his pouts and sighed. "Isn't one." He smirked at her annoyed look and watched as she threateningly approached him. "I knew you would be stubborn, you have to." He grinned at her watching her reach out and grasp his frock coat in both hands.

"Like hell…candy man." She smirked at his annoyed look at another of her many nicknames for him and smiled with an impish glint in his violet gaze.

"Really?" He rose both brows watching her roll her eyes, he then grasped both her wrists attached to his frock coat and pulled her into the elevator with him. "Guest wing." He pressed one of the buttons and heard her let out a strangled sound from his grasp.

"Bloody sneak." Belladonna grumbled crossly closing her eyes the minute she glanced down at the miles and miles of space below her. She felt the elevator literally slide in a complete cork screw and met the violet gaze waiting for her reaction. "You made the elevator that goes any direction possible?" he smirked down at her and nodded. "Yay for you…bad for me." She reached around hugging tight to him and again closed her eyes.

No matter how amazing he was and how many of his idea's shocked her, she still didn't do well with heights and snuggled closer to him in the process of another range of motion. _"He's still a magician and annoying, amusing, quirky and still as adorable as ever."_ She smiled slightly at his expression if she admitted he was adorable and stifled an amused giggle. Willy had always cared a great deal for Belladonna and eventually fell hard for her, he just never got the nerve to confess this to her and didn't want to loose the close friendship they had with one another. Too bad Willy didn't realize Belladonna had always felt the same, but it would take time as usual for him and he had other things to discuss with her once the elevator finally stopped letting out an odd musical ditty.

Belladonna glanced up at his highly amused grin. "We stopped?" he nodded and watched as she rapidly exited the elevator and glowered at him. "Willy Nilly Silly old goofball." She took notice to the brightly painted violet and deeper purple striped walls and the several matching black doors throughout the floor. "I swear if I didn't like you, I would drop you after that contraption left." He let out a high pitch laugh at her lack of amusement for his trickery and stepped into the hall.

"You wouldn't do something like that…underneath all your attitude, you're too nice to do so." He proceeded to lead the way down the hall hearing her hurry after him, and muttering under her breath. "Mumbler."

"Don't you dare start or I'll…

"What?" he halted in his steps turning to meet her ocean blue gaze and smiled at her annoyed pout.

"You really haven't changed…much." She stuck out her tongue and saw his eyes widen slightly before he shrugged leading the way on down the hall.

He continued to lead the way down the hall, Willy couldn't figure out how she figured he had changed unless she was still attune to him like she used to be. They used to joke around about being psychic with one another and were pretty close to figuring each other out, it had been eerie at times and yet important as well. He shook aside his thoughts pausing outside a pale blue door which was odd considering all the doors so far had been black as midnight itself. Willy opened the door for her and waited for her reaction the minute the door opened.

The room was decorated in rich blues, reds, blacks and other dark colors and was almost gothic style in appearance; she turned around meeting his curious violet gaze and reached out hugging him tightly. _"She likes it…thankfully."_ He let out a relieved breath returning her hug and watched her go charging across the room and jump onto the bed in a flying flop position. He closed the door and walked casually over seeing her roll and sit up instantly, she then tapped the spot beside her seeing him roll his eyes.

"Thanks Willy, its perfect…you never forgot my obsession with the odd have you?" he shook his head smirking amused by her excited behavior. "Now what's on your mind…I know something is up." He flinched, he was not looking forward to discussing his latest issues and such with her yet, she had just gotten there for goodness sakes.

"Wait till in the morning, get some rest. I have a bit of work to do and then I'll give you the full story." She frowned in response to his avoidance of the issue at hand. "Belladonna…I swear it's nothing too bad." He knew he was fibbing, but he wanted her to get some sleep before he dropped the bomb so to speak.

"Oh fine…sneak." Belladonna giggled at his annoyed roll of the eyes before watching him exit the room, muttering under his breath.

Willy halted in his steps outside in the hall; Doris was waiting expectantly for some sort of news from him._ "No I didn't tell her that some pirate from the 17__th__ century, living in the Caribbean found a way to time travel. I didn't even tell her that I dabble in magic and am worried he may cross paths with us, cause a whole lot of trouble…oh shut up."_ He frowned at his panicked thoughts and shook his head in response to the intent gaze on Doris's face. He started down the hall ignoring the woman following him and kept going till the very end where a pair of black double doors were unmarked by his logo and smiled slightly before walking into his chambers. His room had been decorated much the same as Belladonna's only in deep reds, blacks and purples, he would never admit it but she had rubbed off a great deal on him and smiled at the annoyed expression Doris was offering him for his amused look.

"I will tell her in the morning Doris…how long before the…ew…trip?" She gave him a huff in response and fished around her sweater for the small appointment book she kept handy.

**You have at most three days to prepare her and get yourselves ready for the ship. You didn't even mention you were taking her on a cruise with you in hopes to stop this weird feeling and vision thing you had yet did you?**

He watched her frustrated hand movements almost cautiously and rolled his eyes in response to the stupid question. "Uh no…licoricewhip, do you realize how dangerous that could be?" She gave him an 'explain please' look and crossed her arms irritably. "It's been ten years…to many, I don't want to freak her out on her first visit." He clasped his hands tightly around his cane in frustration.

**From what I've seen of you two…she won't freak out, she'll probably jump at the chance to help you. I still think you should confess you care for her.**

Before he could retort Doris walked briskly from the room and left Willy to contend with his unexplained emotions. If everyone around him could tell he cared for Belladonna, then why did she act like nothing was different, or was it him acting that way. _"My head hurts."_ He sighed in frustration and went about showering and such for bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Out With It!

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owner_

_Now things get interesting_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Out With It!**

Belladonna glanced around the room thoughtfully and pulled out a pair of her black silk pajamas, she knew he was hiding something and was worried for him at the moment. She cared so much for Willy but had never had the nerve to tell him, she had to figure out what was up and soon before things got out of hand. Morning would come much faster then she wanted but she would be ready for the challenges and maybe confess to Willy how she felt, or so she thought.

_Tug, tug_

Belladonna grumbled and rolled away from the tugging sensation and on off the other side of the massive bed she had retreated too after much thought process. "OW." She sat up from her perch on the floor and noticed an Oompa Loompa go flopping backwards by her sudden motion. "Sorry…morning." She smiled up at the little female staring down at her with dark eyes. "Note?"

**Mr. Cocoa Bean hasn't taught you how to communicate in our language so we're writing notes to you. What can I do for you this morning Ms. Sebastian?**

**Joyce**

"Not much Joyce…just need to get myself around to go…hey, is Willy up yet?" Joyce shook her head and watched her curiously. "Good…let me get changed and ready, then I'll help wake him up." She was about to shake her head at Belladonna aware Willy wasn't an overly amusing morning person, contrary to belief but was too late to stop her mad dash to the closet.

Belladonna contrary to their belief knew exactly how much of a morning person Willy was; thanks to their late night gallivanting and him conveniently crashing on her dorm couch many times. _"I'll tackle his sorry arse."_ She exited struggling into a spider web patterned black and red shirt and red bellbottom jeans, she then place on her silver rings, necklaces and black velvet choker with small silver spider. She hopped around in effort to put on her high boots she had brought, it had been a while since she felt the need to wear them but for some reason Willy had always made her feel short and it helped. With a nervous look Joyce motioned for her to follow out into the hall and then proceeded to lead to the farthest end to a double black door, with no sign or anything on it. _"I figured there would be large W's on the bloody thing…Mr. Dramatic doesn't like being woken up."_ She smiled watching Joyce open the door and froze in her tracks. The room was exactly like hers only with different color arrangements.

"It appears I rubbed off." She breathed seeing a huge lump in the massive bed piled under blankets and more blankets. "There you are." She smiled evilly and did a charging run jumping up and flopping on the form.

Willy groaned softly from the mass that landed out of nowhere and attempted to squirm from under the masses of blankets he had coating him. _"It __has__ to be __her__." _ He peeked from under the covers and noticed Joyce appeared to twitch almost nervously before she noticed his amused expression and breathed a sigh of relief. _"Why did I miss this?"_ he saw Joyce wave before disappearing from the room with a round of giggles.

"I know you're awake…never could sleep through that." She grinned lifting the blanket from the mass of chocolate hair barely peeking out of the blankets. "Come on Wonky get up." She heard some incoherent murmuring and rolled her eyes when a pair of black gloved hands yanked the blankets back down over his head.

He rubbed his nose as an after thought before keeping a firm hold on the blankets. "I'm not Wonky and…go away, not getting up." His voice was muffled, but she had the overall idea he was going to be stubborn just for the heck of it. "Sit there all day." He then closed his eyes ignoring the annoyed huff sitting on his back attempting to return to sleep.

Belladonna giggled bouncing on him hearing a muttered round of candy curses. "I can annoy you until you chase me from the room…come on get up or else." She smiled evilly reaching back down and tugging the blankets again, he held them firmly in place in protest to the action. "Besides you have a lot of things to talk about, otherwise you wouldn't have hid on me last night."

"_Gumdrops…I hate when she's right."_ He forcefully moved under her in an attempt to send her on the floor, it didn't have the desired effect because all she did was adjust herself into a straddling position and lean down on him. _"Belladonna Sebastian…your still a…unpleasant."_ He groaned in defeat and allowed her to remove the blankets; he then met her gaze briefly with bleary violet eyes, blowing aside his mussed hair.

"You are impossible…I don't like you anymore Belladonna." Willy wrinkled his face into an annoyed pout feeling her brushing her fingers lightly through his hair in an attempt to straighten it out some more.

"Liar." She smirked at his annoyed huff and removed herself from his form watching him turn and sit up giving her a look that would normally frighten the Oompa Loompa's. "You're still ever pleasant in the morning…get your bum in gear." He crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue, catching her hand before she could grab it in her typical warning way.

She allowed a brief half smile before studying his gloved hand thoughtfully. "Let go Snowman…otherwise I may just bite that hand." His gaze narrowed suspiciously expecting her to be up to something, he debated on letting go or not and was greeted by her threat. She was careful not to bite too hard, just enough to startle him.

"Hey!" Willy released his hold in the process of a startled jump. "Do I have to muzzle you?" he glanced at his hand thoughtfully with a look between shocked and amused.

"Only if you plan on handcuffing me too." She grinned at the now scarlet color of his face and stood adjusting her outfit and accepting the brush Joyce returned to her. "Go get ready, see you in a bit." She then exited the room after Joyce to complete her morning activities.

"_That woman is going to make me screwy."_ Willy glanced after Belladonna still feeling the flush to his face and groaned into the nearest pillow, which he placed against his face. _"She's back to being the girl I fell for in college…I still don't have the nerve to tell her I like her as more than a friend, licorice whip, gobstoppers, nerds, gumdrops,…go get ready."_ He stopped his thought process long enough to head into the bathroom and shower. He then went into his closet muttering incoherently to himself spotting Ross from the corner of his eye in the room, he had appeared to see how his suggestion was going apparently.

"Going smashingly." Willy offered attempting to sound sarcastic and quoting one of his favorite actors. He frowned wincing at his impersonation miserably. "That didn't sound good…it is great to have her back, not looking forward to sharing the issue with her though." Ross nodded observing as he disappeared into his closet and with a brief struggle appeared dressed in a navy blue suit with dark purple trim. "She's going to think I'm nutso, or worse." He shuddered worriedly at the vivid images he had come to him about her expression.

"She already thinks that." Ross signed with an amused smile seeing Willy narrow his eyes at him. "She cares about you as much as you do her…you both should talk to one another about those…

"As a friend, nothing more…will you and Doris stop conspiring against me." He grasped his cane with more force then necessary and jammed his top hat on; he was in a thoroughly bad mood now and didn't feel like discussing anything else. "I need to go tell her about that vision thing, and the traveling pirate person." He stepped around Ross who was attempting to wave him down to further discuss his denial issues. "Later Ross."

Belladonna stopped brushing her hair and sighed going through her things; she decided to leave her hair loose and grabbed at her black fishnet gloves. _"Whatever is on his mind had better explain the weird ass images I got last night during my tarot reading."_ She noticed one of the Oompa Loompa's glance at the cards out in front of her puzzled and smiled. To relax herself she started to explain the concept of the tarot cards and her involvement with good magic, or white witchcraft. She went into a detailed explanation for the various objects she had strewn about herself and glanced up in time to see Willy watching her intently describing the items and various concepts from her cards.

"_She saw them too."_ She met his intent violet gaze and wrinkled her brow in concern; he knew exactly what she was talking about with the various images and pulled another card to add to the formation. "Willy Wonka." Her voice was threatening enough and very familiar, he flinched at the tone and met her gaze reluctantly. "Spill buddy…or I'm going to tackle you."

"_I hate when she uses that tone."_ Willy sighed seeing several of the Oompa Loompa's that were interested in her magic supplies vanish rapidly, this was a tone of voice they knew meant trouble and clearly didn't want to be present at the moment. He closed the door watching Belladonna gather her things quickly back into her trunk she carted almost everywhere, she then stood walking over and flopped in front of her bed using the cards again. He walked rapidly over to her and sat down across from her stopping her from reading him with the cards.

"I'll tell you." Willy placed his cane and hat aside seeing her ocean eyes were studying him observantly. "Back when you first knew me, did you find my knowledge of you and the craft even remotely odd?" She shook her head and smiled slightly.

"I had a feeling you were more advanced then you pretended to be Willy. Tell me what the bloody hell is going on, whatever it is we're both smack in the middle this time." He did not want to hear that news and flinched again, he then proceeded to explain various images of a pirate captain and how he stumble across some sort of way to travel in various time periods. "Basically this pirate captain is going to stumble upon us and because of his discovery our lives are about to get massively complicated?" he nodded watching her slide over and start to lay the cards in another fashion, it was one of the few formations he hadn't seen her use often enough to understand it. He himself wasn't super familiar with tarot; it had always been Belladonna's thing back in college.

"_Whoever this captain is, there definitely is a major wrinkle in his personality and past. Whatever was supposed to happen did not happen and he isn't the man he was to become."_ She placed the cards all back in her velvet bag and met the nervous violet gaze studying her. "Whatever happened to him…it wasn't suppose to, this could get complicated." He frowned in response to this and observed her curiously for a long while. "You need my help…that isn't the only reason you wanted to see me again is it?" she studied him for a long while and smiled in relief, he did want to see her again other then this reason, but she couldn't quite put her finger on the other.

"Stop." Willy rubbed his neck absently disliking the knowing look on her face. _"She doesn't know, she can't see it."_ She smirked at his annoyed pout and reached out snatching his cane from his side. "Why do you look at me like that, then steal something?" he attempted to snatch it back rolling his eyes when she pulled back further.

Belladonna grinned mischievously. "Because…I get my way and you don't." he didn't like the sound of that and immediately stopped his attempted retrieval.

"Why do I not like that comment?" He watched her shift to her knees and was immediately attempting to get back to his feet. "Ooh." She reacted instantaneously and tackled him in his attempt grinning like the Cheshire cat.

She leaned down meeting his gaze and smiled at the sudden nervous flush on his face, she then tweaked his nose. "Here's your nerd cane." She then stood waiting for him to move from the floor, it took him several minutes to recover from her tackle attack.

"_She was so close, I almost expected her to…feet."_ He realized she was waiting for him to get to his feet and reacted more quickly then he expected. "You are becoming more…

"Impish then usual…your fault." She couldn't believe she had just openly said that and paused seeing his eyes lower suspiciously in her direction. _"Why does this have to be so hard?"_ She turned to the sound of an odd call from the Oompa Loompa out behind the door and saw Willy react almost instantly.

"Yvonne will be in with further information on my plan to find the pirate. I'll go clear up factory matters and meet you in the chocolate room in an hour or so." Willy started out the door and halted in his steps turning back and coming much closer to her then he thought. "Payback." He tweaked her nose in return and saw her glare at him with an amused expression before he vanished out the door.

"Sometimes he is so impossible." She glanced around her room and noticed a female Oompa Loompa almost immediately enter after Willy left. "Yvonne?" she nodded in response and started to fish rapidly around several pockets on her odd little bright pink suite, with knee length skirt. She immediately brightened and handed Belladonna the note she had with everything she needed to know and waited patiently for her to read it over.

**You should pack for the Caribbean cruise because this is where all the visions seem to be revolving according to Mr. Cocoa Bean. The cruise will leave immediately in the next two days and this will leave you both down to meet a limo and take you to the docks where the ship will pick up current passengers. Mr. Cocoa Bean says to be ready by eight in the morning at the latest…of coarse waking him may prove to be a bit difficult, but those are his orders. Four of us will be accompanying you on the trip hidden among specially designed cases that will be sent to your rooms. He has a suite on the ship with two separate rooms where you will both be staying. If we have trouble waking him, should we come fetch you Ms. Sebastian?**

Belladonna grinned at the last part of the note and met the curious gaze watching her reaction. "Oh I'll get him up…I can promise that. Why did he run for his life so quickly, I wouldn't hurt him." She smirked at the shrugging of the small woman's shoulders and watched her leave her to her own thoughts. _"I wonder…"_

Instead of getting caught up in her theories and thoughts, she immediately went to exploring her luggage and frowned realizing she had packed all winter things. _"He did this on purpose…what is he up to this time?" _ She glanced up curiously at the clearing of a throat and noticed Doris, who she recognized almost immediately and smiled. Doris glanced at her with a mischievous grin and pointed to a hidden door among Belladonna's room, this struck her as unusual until she walked over and opened it. She froze and turned to the small giggling woman at her feet, the whole hidden room was full of clothing and it appeared Willy hadn't forgotten her style at all in ten years. She inspected the room quickly with an amused expression on her face and started to collect various things for her trip, she also made a mental note to tackle him for his dramatics once again. _"Still I wonder if…"_ she was interrupted from her thoughts seeing Doris exit the room and sighed ignoring any further thought and sorting for her cruise with Willy later that week.

"_What am I doing…Why didn't I just openly explain to her that I do care?"_ Willy was busily working in his inventing room and placing various ingredients into a container, Charlie was aware he was distracted and kept a close eye on his mentor. Unfortunately when Willy would get to distracted Charlie would usual duck a very sticky situation and this was one of those rare days. Charlie glanced around the familiar large room with several unusual machines, the everlasting gobstopper machine in the middle making the usual pop noises, and the colorful laboratory feel of the bottles and things lining the room from floor to ceiling. The unusual colors of smoke and various scents about the only comfort he was feeling at the moment watching Willy mixing rapidly and muttering to himself, Charlie heard an unusual pop sound and took notice that Willy hadn't observed this.

"Mr. Wonka?" Willy hadn't really heard him and continued to work. "Uh oh." He immediately ducked under the working table hearing the odd pop sound again.

Willy finally observed his protégée's behavior and glanced down. "Charlie why are you…

_POP_

Charlie cautiously peeked out of his hiding spot and noticed Willy was covered from head to toe in a bright red sticky goo and sighed. "I tried to tell you Mr. Wonka." He slid from under the table carefully avoiding the rest of the sticky mess and noticed violet eyes stare up at the ceiling in defeat. "I'll get the candy clean up crew." He immediately went to the button in the back of the room to call the Oompa Loompa's.

"Thank you Charlie." Willy wrinkled his face in a disgusted look and frowned. "Ew." He started to pry the sticky mess from himself and noticed one of the cleanup crew immediately at his side with candyaway an invention of his for his occasional blunders. "Thank you Lawson." He then proceeded to clean himself up.

Charlie observed Willy and smiled slightly, he had been in the factory for nearly four years then and was about to turn fifteen and yet his mentor still managed to surprise him many times over. "Everything will be alright Mr. Wonka…I promise not to let you down." Willy peered over at Charlie and offered a familiar too straight grin.

"I know that Charlie…I'm more worried about what I'm about to do. Whatever has caused those weird vision things of mine could eventually cause myself and Belladonna a great deal of trouble." He winced in the process of cleaning himself up and realized he had shared more so with Charlie then he normally would have preferred, but he trusted the boy a great deal and over time Charlie had learned what was wise to tell his parents about his magical friend and what wasn't.

The fact that Willy and Belladonna was running off after a potential 17th century threat of a pirate was one of those things that was wise to keep to himself, other than that his parents assumed Willy was trying to rekindle some sort of romantic relationship with his best friend in college and he had accidentally mentioned he had a secret crush on her. It had been one of Willy's more embarrassing moments, but no one had mentioned his slip for the simple fact, he would have went into a denial panic attack and on him it was never a pretty sight. _"I just hope that this works out for both of them…when Willy goes off on these things I'm always worried he won't come back."_ Charlie noticed Willy had completed the task of cleaning of the candy mess and was immediately back to working on the candy lost in his own thoughts again.

"Charlie…don't worry so much, that's the main reason I brought her to help. I've been handling things on my own far too long and you're still learning things." Charlie couldn't help but smile up at his amused friend and nodded. "Oh dear." He jumped back as the candy popped again, this time neither he nor Charlie was wearing the substance, just the clean up crew was and were again cleaning up the candied mess.

"I think you should go get things packed and stop worrying about the candies for now." Charlie ignored the scowl on Willy's face and picked up a rubbery piece of the candy flicking it about like a gummy worm. "It smells like sour grapes Mr. Wonka." Willy hesitantly sniffed the candy and wrinkled his nose in annoyance.

"So it does." Willy sighed in defeat and headed back to the elevator. "See you at dinner Charlie." He then disappeared back to his room to get himself around for the upcoming cruise.


	4. Chapter 4: Strangers On The Ship

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Now the real adventure starts, what could possibly go wrong on such an interesting morning? _

* * *

**Chapter 4: Strangers On The Ship**

Belladonna was almost packed when she heard a light tapping at her door and smirked. "Just a second Retro man." She heard an annoyed snort on the other side of the door and walked over letting Willy enter the room. "What on earth are you wearing red gooey substance for?" he realized had had forgotten to change back in his room and sighed.

"Candy go awry." She giggled at the sour look on his face and shook her head in amusement. "It isn't amusing Belladonna." A second later Yvonne exited from the hidden closet and eyed him carefully.

"Yvonne…go get him something that doesn't smell like bad wine." She nodded and exited the room rapidly to do as asked. "You really shouldn't let yourself get so distracted…what's on your mind this time Stretch?"

He groaned at the various nicknames that seemed to fall easily from her lips. "Do you have to keep teasing me?" she nodded in response sliding on one of her silver thumb rings over her thin pale fingers and studied the small diamond shaped black gem inside the middle of it, it immediately changed to a light blue. "You still have mood rings?" she smirked and nodded in response before disappearing into the hidden closet sorting through the jewelry armoire he had hidden among the various hundreds of clothes and things.

"I think the Oompa Loompa's had more of an idea of my jewelry taste thanks to you." He poked his head in and ducked a flying pillow she had carefully hidden among the mass closet. "You weren't suppose to duck that." He offered her an amused grin and shrugged.

His violet gaze halted on the silver padlock choker on her neck among her other various necklaces. "You're too predictable…where's the key to that?" she rose a brow with an amused smile whispering across her face. "Don't you…

"You have the key, just unwrap the present." She grinned at his dirty look and scarlet face, before turning to place on some bangle bracelets.

"You're still evil disguised in angels clothing." He mused aloud turning to the sound of Yvonne entering the room and rolling his eyes at her curious expression, he knew his face was still very red thanks again to Belladonna.

"Nope…devil disguised as an angel." She retorted watching him exit into her bathroom and hearing the door lock, she giggled reflexively at his caution, he knew her evil streak far too well for his own good.

A short while later Willy emerged into her room wearing a deep crimson suite with black trim and gave her a suspicious look before walking over and handing his previous suite to the waiting Yvonne, she then exited leaving him and Belladonna to entertain themselves. _"I wonder if Ross was right about Belladonna?"_ he noticed her intent gaze was on a book across her lap and walked over sitting down beside her and leaning back against her bed. _"Time travel amulets."_ He read the title and realized she was looking for the amulet he had described from his weird visions about the pirate.

His violet gaze halted on the choker around her neck again and he again felt himself flush before she turned the page and narrowed her ocean blue eyes in thought. "That's the amulet." He tilted his head in a thoughtful way watching her finger lightly tracing the brief paragraph under the image of the black as midnight crystal around a thin leather strap.

She studied the description of the item and noticed that the gem was probably no bigger then those set in stud earrings, she also took note that the only detail about the jewel was a brief legend. _"This gem is said to travel to destinations with just a thought from the person, it is usually hidden and carried at all times on the wearer for them to remain in the time their presently in, unless they have become part of the item and then it can be kept among a hidden area among the persons personal belongings. Not much else of this legendary gem is known, except that it in reality is a black pearl, not the usual crystal one would expect to retrain such magical properties."_ She re-read the paragraph several more times and frowned at what little information was provided, this did not make her and Willy's job any easier and could complicate things in the near future.

Willy scowled at the small print and met the gaze now studying his expression. "That was so helpful." She nodded in agreement with an annoyed look of her own. "How are we going to know anything about this guy, I'm not even sure what he looks like or how dangerous he really is." She tilted her head at this, both of them had a blurred vision of the pirate they were to be tracking, the problem was there was hardly any details to go on, not even a name. "All we know is he's a pirate captain, I would guess the jewel provides the wearer with a great deal of knowledge of the time they're present in, including what to wear and how to act…maybe even change other personal aspects?" she shook her head in response.

"Magic can only change so much, I would image we just have to be very cautious around others on the ship till we figure out our bloody mark." Belladonna leaned on his shoulder and pouted crossly. "This is turning out to be far too complicated…Stick." He groaned again at how easily she kept slipping in nicknames to annoy him. "Come on…you know you can't resist me." With that she tossed her book aside and started to dig through her trunk of magical items.

"_If you only knew Belladonna Sebastian."_ He frowned studying the wall across from him and started to think of how hectic this adventure would turn out in the long run, and realized that no matter what happened he wouldn't be able to confess to her he cared, they were friends and always would be. He would just have to learn to be happy with that.

Morning come very quietly on the day they were supposed to leave, Belladonna had enjoyed torturing Willy so much she was actually up an hour earlier then needed just so she could prepare for her traditional wake up call for him. She still couldn't decide whether she should admit she cared far more for him then a friend, but she didn't want to loose that friend and cause the awkward moment between them. She come to one conclusion the night before, best friends were better then an awkward mess and decided to keep her feelings to herself. Maybe on the trip she could find someone to entertain herself with and maybe fall in love with someone who would return those feelings. She was immediately shaken from her un-amusing thoughts by Yvonne who was motioning for her to come fetch Willy in her traditional fashion.

"Yes!" she gleefully charged from her room and sprinted down the hall pausing in front of the familiar black doors and opened them quietly. There sleeping under a familiar bundle of blankets was the mass of a sound a sleep Willy Wonka.

"_Not __again__." _Willy let out a startled groan feeling Belladonna jump onto him forcing him to sigh in defeat, she was determined and this morning there was no way he could fight against her rude awakening, they had work to do. "You're so…ew." He ignored the giggle above him and felt his hair ruffled rather rudely by her.

"Ew…that's it?" She pretended to be offended by his lack of enthusiasm and slid off him laying down on the bed meeting his annoyed violet gaze. "Are you getting out of practice at your old age skinny man?"

"_Oh you're going to get it Belladonna."_ He smirked impishly seeing her gaze narrowing suspiciously and let out a startled sound feeling him easily push her from the bed with a light thump. "Don't mention my age." He snorted in irritation smirking down at the annoyed scowl on her face. "I'm still not a morning person Belladonna." With that he easily stepped over her and disappeared into the bathroom to get ready.

"Groucho!" she retorted from the floor and then proceeded to giggle madly at the curious expression from a nervous looking Yvonne and Joyce. "He's just being his usual sarcastic self, but it's a scary version in the morning." Both nodded with relieved looks and disappeared to finish preparations for their dismissal that afternoon.

Belladonna waited patiently with Willy in the familiar optical illusion hall. They had spent a good deal of the morning in the chocolate room with the Buckets, and talked a great deal about plans on how to find the pirate they were currently tracking. Things were about to get very dangerous unfortunately and both of them knew this, it just meant they would have to keep a sharp eye on one another more so then usual. Not long after their long discussion they had exited in their current waiting positions in front of the door and both flinched at the opening of the doors seeing a deep crimson colored limo awaiting them. _"Not as dramatic as I suspected Willy."_ She smirked at his amused quirked brows and followed him down to the car both climbing into the velvet black interior. They eyed one another miserably for a long while and each again flinched the minute the car started away from the factory, neither were looking forward to this trip and the future of their well beings depended a great deal on their trust in one another, this wasn't the issue though, the issue was what they would encounter in the near future.

Belladonna watched Willy dozing beside her and turned her attention to her information she had easily written down on the odd pearl that allowed time travel. She couldn't shake the feeling that they were both in far greater danger then either suspected, from what she had read into this mysterious pirate captain in her cards, he was highly cunning, smart, and had a very interesting charming quality that would make things a bit complicated. The black pearl also gave him a great deal of knowledge on their situation, far more then she suspected the book even let on; but she hadn't wanted to let Willy into this thought. She didn't want him to worry so much they would end up in danger and her feelings for him were also a great factor in the situation.

He felt her gaze on him and allowed a small smirk. "Staring is going to make you cross-eyed." She snorted in amusement and flipped him off for his amused expression.

"Who said I was staring?" He rose a brow at her middle finger, and his smirk broadened.

He reached over gently forcing her finger down. "I saw you were." He stuck out his tongue at her scowl and leaned back into the seat to get more comfortable. "What's wrong Belladonna?" she sighed and shrugged in a thoughtful way.

"Everything…but what else is new?" He giggled at her scowl and reached over wrapping his arm around her pulling her to his side.

"Don't worry until we have something to worry about…further to worry about." He corrected watching her poke lightly at his black gloves and roll his eyes at her annoyed expression. "I know…you prefer the leather, velvet, and cotton ones to the rubber, live with it." She elbowed him in response hearing his annoyed groan. "Evil woman." She grinned in response and closed her eyes leaning against him.

Soon after they had arrived at the docks and both groaned in defeat hearing the driver announce their arrival. Both watched their things being boarded on the massive triple deck cruise ship and eyed the crowd around them, Willy was more then uncomfortable in the crowded situation and Belladonna very aware of his various phobias wrapped her arm around his pulling him close to her side and proceeded to lead the way to the gangplank of the ship. Neither noticed a curios dark gaze following their progress from the ship itself or the gold laced smirk that broadened at their arrival. _"About time those two showed up, I was wondering if the Pearl was off for once."_ No one took notice to the thin figure studying the crowd with dread locked hair held back with a red bandanna and various trinkets laced in his hair, he wrinkled his nose at his chosen modern attire, but knew looking like his 17th century self would be far to convenient to be found out, not to mention he would probably be locked up in a sanitarium once he started to explain how he come about the area to begin with. He adjusted his black slacks and blazer thoughtfully unfastening another of his red silk shirt buttons. _"I miss me pirate attire."_ He calmly walked across the cruise ship toward the arriving pair and noticed a curious look from one of the passengers on the ship; he waved and continued on his way.

Belladonna felt goose bumps crawling up her arms and glanced around the ship. _"Someone is watching Willy and I."_ her gaze finally landed on dark eyes observing her from above them on the second deck. He was as tall as Willy and was oddly attractive in her opinion, his black blazer suite and red shirt didn't seem to fit him, but then again she could just be looking for something that wasn't really there due to their reasons for being on the cruise ship to begin with. His intense gaze made her very aware of her current appearance and she quickly glanced at Willy who was nervously studying the crowded ship. Her black bellbottom leather jeans and navy blue peasant top were far from warm enough that morning, she had topped it off with her ankle length black coat and was very thankful to the fact they would eventually be heading into warmer areas shortly. She turned to find the strange gaze again and saw he had vanished from her vision, this didn't bother her, she was more so annoyed with the fact she wanted to find the odd man and find out who he was.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Who's our mysterious cruise member?_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meeting**

"Belladonna…I really don't like this." Willy snapped her from her curious study of the upper deck and she instantly felt bad for him, his violet gaze was reflecting fear with all the odd looks they had acquired since their boarding.

"It's alright Willy…this way." She kept a tight grip on his arm and followed one of the boarding managers that were to lead them to their cabin on the ship. _"I wonder if that guy was our pirate?"_ she decided not to think about it and continued around the ship finding that their cabin was on the second deck. "Relax…you got me Stick." He gave her an amused scowl before continuing across the deck with her toward their cabin.

Once they got to their cabin she watched the cabin director immediately leave them to their own amusements. The cabin was large with two bedrooms one on either side of the large living room. The main room was one giant sized room with wall to wall red carpet and the furniture was a mix of rich black, white and gold. It was what one would expect from one of the old royalty decorated ships back in the day, she noticed Willy immediately retreat to one of the several couches in the room and flop across the black material. _"He looks exhausted."_ She walked over sitting down next to him and swiped his top hat forcing him to lay across her lap before he could attempt to swipe his hat back; she then started to move her hands lightly through his hair watching violet eyes study her again with a suspicious air.

"I'm not teasing you." She stuck out her tongue at his amused smirk and tweaked his nose for the effort. "You alright now that we're inside?" he nodded rubbing his nose in annoyance at her tweaking. "Rest here, I'm going to go exploring the ship a bit…we're moving now." She slid slowly from under his head placing one of the many gold throw pillows under him.

"Belladonna…please be careful, we have no idea what to expect in this whole thing." He caught her arm before she could start across to the door.

"Always silly Willy." He gave her an annoyed look and released his grip a bit more reluctantly then he cared to admit. "I'll be back if I find anything…rest, or else." She tweaked his nose once again and then proceeded to the exit.

He paused on the second deck taking notice to where the pair were staying and then turned to his own cabin not too far off. _"This could complicate things, since I found that black pearl I've been avoiding a lot of things that could have really damaged me life…now those two could send me back, can't have that."_ He stopped when he heard the door open further down the hall and glanced up, Belladonna immediately turned in his direction and started down the hall stopping when she spotted him at his cabin door. _"That guy again."_ She tilted her head out of habit studying him at the closer range and found herself instantly suspicious of him, she couldn't shake the feeling she was missing something due to her over curious nature. _"Interesting…she appears curious, this might be a good thing." _ He returned the key to the pocket of his slacks and started back down the hall to the deck exit, he would see just how curious this one might be.

Belladonna glanced behind her at the cabin debating on getting Willy or not and decided it wouldn't really be necessary, she had no proof this guy was the pirate after all. In her experience judging someone by their attire wasn't always a great way of judging the person, even if he acted unusual and swaggered like a bleeding drunk. _"I wonder if he drinks far too much?"_ she smirked at her observations and started after the strange man in hopes of finding something more out, other than the fact he swaggered like a drunk and seemed unusually full of himself at a distance. Once out on deck she was instantly hit with the still crisp cold air and decided she couldn't wait for the warmer part of the cruise to start. She quickly buttoned her jacket and slid her hands in her pockets seeing the strange man was also wearing a knee length black jacket and was glancing out across the ocean, he appeared far too content on the ship and again she wondered what was so odd about him.

He glanced over his shoulder ever so carefully and noticed her pause just a ways off observing him, suspicion was definitely among that ocean gaze. _"So she's curious and suspicious, interesting."_ He smirked keeping his gaze locked ahead and listened to her cautious approaching steps. _"What to do to keep yer attention off my way of traveling is the next thing to worry about."_ He turned hearing her freeze in her tracks her eyes widening slightly at his abrupt action, she suddenly lost all sense to speak and couldn't come up with a thing to say at all. _"Bloody hell."_ She nearly winced at the gold laced smirk that met her nervous gaze, but couldn't figure out if it was menacing or amused.

"Hello love…what can I do for ye?" He almost winced at his slip; he needed to remember his excuse for his pirate lingo before opening his mouth more often. "Excuse the bad grammar, been around me friends in the Caribbean far too long." She tilted her head in the puzzled fashion again and offered a small smile, he offered her his hand. "Jack Sparrow." He knew better then to use his title in the introduction with her.

"_Arrogant aren't you?"_ She glanced down at the offered hand, which was laced with several interesting rings and against her better judgment found herself liking him. "Who said you could do anything for me Mr. Sparrow?" she smirked at his surprised expression and then took his hand shaking it. "Belladonna Sebastian." His smirk returned when she released his hand.

"Yer amusing love…call me Jack." She studied him suspiciously again trying to shake the odd feeling something was off and shrugged. "I assume I can call ye Belladonna…would ye like to join me for a drink in the lounge?"

"_Definitely arrogant, and most certainly cocky."_ She met his dark brown gaze with her own. "Assumptions can be very dangerous…Jack." He chuckled at her threatening tone and started around her.

"Come along love…if yer interested in that drink." He continued his odd swagger down the deck heading straight for the lounge on the second deck of the ship.

"_Bleeding cocky prick."_ She scowled after the swaggering form annoyed that her feet were obliging the request to join him for a drink, there was something about him she found very attractive, but his personality was much to be desired in her opinion. Jack knew he had her curiosity peeked and that was all he needed to do for the moment, she had a thing for mystery which he could use to his advantage. He considered the odd dressed man she had been with for a moment and decided he would have to work on a plan for that one, he knew that one was first to become attuned to his nature the girl had been brought in to help.

Inside the lounge Belladonna paused to get a view of the room and as many options out as she could manage, just because she found him oddly interesting did not mean she was about to let her guard down. She didn't trust Jack to begin with and the lack of personality she found unfortunately attractive was grating slightly on her last nerve. The lounge was decorated in black furnishings, including the large bar counter and the huge stage in the middle of the room was covered with sapphire blue curtains with several people trying their hand at karaoke, something Willy had said she was fairly good at, but in front of all these people it was not appealing to her in the least. _"I wonder how Willy's feeling?"_ she thoughtfully turned to the exit debating on whether to retreat to fetch him or staying, she missed his amusing antics, dramatics and most of all him at the moment.

Jack almost sensed her debate within herself and nodded to the bartender who was rather familiar with him by then. "Who has you distracted love…clearly yer not here with me?" she nearly jumped at his silent approach behind her and turned to glower at his arrogant smirk.

"None of your business Jack." She frowned at the amused tone in his voice when he spoke next.

"Must be a former love or is it the love ye have yet to have?" She clasped her hand open palm at her side; she wanted to smack him right then and was very tempted to do so. "If that be the case…go find him." He knew he had hit some sort of nerve and could sense the fury within her.

_Crack_

She retracted her hand from her effort of smacking him and glowered at his startled look. "As I stated Jack…mind your own business. Excuse me, I have a friend to check on." She immediately started from the lounge.

She didn't notice the highly amused gaze following after her while he lightly rubbed his stinging cheek, she also didn't notice his fingers lightly lace up next to his ear in thought. _"She's got a temper and has feelings for that odd man she's with, but I'm getting under her skin."_ He walked over to the bar and took his glass of rum thoughtfully debating over how things were going; he would have to pretend to be apologetic later if his plan was to work.

Willy sat inside the cabin absorbed in his thoughts over Belladonna instead of the problem at hand. He couldn't get her off his mind or the way she had always flirted with him, Ross's words kept repeating over and over in his mind to the point where he felt as though he was going nuts. _"Stop it already, I am her friend…licorice whip."_ He finally reluctantly sat up from the couch thankful to be inside away from the crowds among the deck at the moment and went over to the window staring out at the miles and miles of water. _"I wonder what she's going to drag me to tonight…to much on this ship for her to let me hideout and we have a job to do."_ She had managed to force him into several situations with his phobias in the past and today gave up rather easily considering how often she had dragged him about before, it meant she had something on her mind to distract her with for the time being.

"Yaaa!" Willy whirled to the sound of a slamming door, nearly jumping a foot in the air before he met a furious blue gaze. "Belladonna are you alright?" she realized she had scared the crap out of him and sighed softly.

She nodded walking over to his side and met his concerned violet gaze. "Fine, just had an interesting chat with a guy on board, cocky bloody prick too." She reached over tugging on his frock coat and meeting his gaze again. "Ready for some fun Wonky Tonky?"

He groaned giving her a highly dejected look. "No." he sighed seeing she wasn't letting him out of it that easily. "You aren't going to let me be are you?" She only shook her head and watched him grasp his cane after placing on his top hat; she then proceeded to drag him forcibly from the cabin.

Jack observed the pair as they entered the lounge for the evening karaoke-athon and smirked at the scathing look she sent him. He then ordered another glass of rum and watched the pair seat themselves in the corner far away from anyone else to watch the karaoke-athon groups make fools of themselves. Very cautiously Jack made his way across the room and seated himself at a table not far away from them, ignoring the dark look shot his direction and watching the entertainment. Several of the people on stage forced him to wish he had his own strong rum, especially the most recent edition and he could tell he wasn't the only one wishing this just by the sour expression on Belladonna's face and her companion observing those on stage.

Willy and Belladonna both winced at the young redhead attempting to sing to _"__Independence Day."_ Not only had she been off key several times, but she had also messed up on several of the words putting them out of order. She finally resorted to covering her ears and seeing Willy forcibly pull his top hat down in an attempt to drown out the badly singing woman.

"You go sing." Willy barely managed through gritted teeth. "For candies sake please…she's going to kill my hearing." His pout forced Belladonna to grin before she let out a giggle of amusement. "Belly please." She gave him a dark look for the nickname he used to really get under her skin.

The woman continued to kill one of her favorite songs. "Too many people to stare at me." She winced at the high note the woman hit too soon and groaned. "Then again, they might thank me after her." Reluctantly she got up from the table seeing Jack in the room watching her curiously. _"Bloody prick."_ She snorted irritated he had been watching her most of the night with that smug smirk of his.

Belladonna walked up to the stage and accepted the microphone from the woman who had just finished _"Independence Day"_ and turned to the one in charge of music selections whispering she wanted him to play _"This Kiss."_ He nodded placing in the song. The minute the familiar song started to play she smiled and started to sing along easily with the familiar rhythm. Once Belladonna got into the song she forgot about everyone, except the pair of violet eyes watching her and unfortunately the dark gaze also following her performance on the stage. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, Jack had gotten to her and she found herself getting more and more curious about him, even if he was far to arrogant for her liking. _"It's not like Willy will be anymore then a friend, I should see where it takes me talking with him."_ She went back into her song and soon it ended leaving her to a room full of applause to her surprise.

She bowed and immediately retreated to her place next to Willy. "Ears feeling better?" she smirked at his amused gaze before leaning across and flicking his hair. "Answer me Stick man."

Groaning for what seemed like the hundredth time he met her eyes and nodded. "You do know you're going overboard you keep up the nicknames?" she shook her head and flicked at his hair again.

"You'll have to come overboard with me." She glanced up when someone paused in front of their table clearing their throat. "Yes?" she narrowed her eyes at the smug gold smirk that met her gaze.

"I was wondering if I could apologize?" Jack studied Willy closely determining his best advantage over him and noticed the violet gaze eyeing him almost threateningly for his approach on Belladonna. _"Ye like her…well that solves that problem."_ She glanced over at the almost cold look Willy shot at Jack and stifled her amused giggle.

"I suppose…Willy this is Jack Sparrow, Jack this is Willy Wonka…Don't bother talking, he's annoying." Willy stifled an amused giggle at the almost perturbed look Jack offered her for the comment before watching her stand and start toward the bar.

"_Bloody woman…she's touchy."_ His gaze burned into her back, she only grinned amused she had irritated him again. Jack noticed Willy return his attention to the source of entertainment and smiled slightly, he had an advantage that neither knew and he was most certainly going to use it to the fullest he could manage.

She ordered herself rum and coke, turning to meet the curious dark gaze watching her. "You wanted to do something?" he couldn't help but chuckle at her agitated expression.

"Aren't we testy tonight love?" He took his glass of rum and glanced back at Willy almost curiously. "I would guess that be the man ye can't seem to get to pay attention to ye." She rose her glass aiming to throw it in his face; he already seeing where this was going caught her wrist carefully studying her angry expression. "A waste of a good drink…didn't mean to get yer knickers in a twist Belladonna." He had actually enjoyed her show of irritation for the moment.

"Do yourself a favor Jack…bite your bloody tongue." She glared at his hand locked lightly around her wrist.

"Rather bite yers, get the feeling ye wouldn't appreciate the gesture." He took notice to the soft flush on her face and released her wrist his fingers moving in an almost graceful fashion.

"_Bloody jerk."_ She hated to admit that his comment had appealed to her sense of curiosity. "You lied…all you wanted to do was bug me, I'm going to go back over with Willy." She started to leave annoyed when he caught her retreating arm.

"After ye check on yer friend and rescue him from that…bad singer, dance with me?" She narrowed her gaze warningly at him before jerking her arm loose.

"I'll think about it." Belladonna had actually wanted to tell him off, but something was stopping her from doing so.

Willy almost ducked under the table when the really lousy singing redhead had spotted him by himself for the moment. _"Please go away."_ He almost whined watching her smile almost predatory like in his direction before walking over with martini in hand.

"Hello handsome." He really hated that cheap pickup line; he winced when her gaze trailed almost thoughtfully over him.

"Back of red, he's with me." Belladonna warned her eyes almost narrowed to threatening daggers, she walked up placing her arms lightly around Willy feeling him jump at the surprise she gave him. The redhead snorted in irritation before turning away muttering under her breath. "You alright tall-one?" he nodded for once ignoring her amused nickname calling and shuddered at the redhead winking in his direction.

"Don't leave me without warning me first." He managed watching a punch drink placed down under his nose and meeting her amused gaze.

"I promise." She glowered in the direction of Jack who was now being approached by the redhead, she watched surprised when the woman smacked him across the face and all but stomped from the room. _"Poor guy, granted he's a jerk but that woman is a nightmare."_ She smirked wondering if he commented on her singing, actually in her opinion screeching. "I'm supposed to dance with Jack…I'll let you know when he annoys me again." She slid down in her chair and leaned on his shoulder watching the other singers on stage flinching when several others got up there that really shouldn't have.


	6. Chapter 6: Rising Troubles?

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Rising Troubles?**

"_This Jack, she seems to like him."_ Willy stopped his groan, he hadn't bothered to confess anything to her and wasn't about to interfere if she found someone she liked. They were friends and he had already become determined to keep it that way, no matter how he felt. Shortly into a brief discussion of possible suspects, Jack started to come across the room and instantly interrupted them.

"Who said I was done thinking?" Belladonna asked raising her brow at the offered hand in her direction; Willy giggled slightly at her antics and noticed an almost odd glint in Jacks gaze that made him rethink his list of suspects for pirates. _"Don't share it with her, she might take offense."_ He observed her studying his hand like the plague.

"Just a guess love." She quirked her brow at this and sighed giving Willy one of her famous 'damn it' looks he was very familiar with by then.

Belladonna took his hand and gave him a wry smile. "You're so conceited…it's bloody irritating." Jack only smirked at this and led the way to the dance floor.

Surprisingly Jack was rather good at dancing and easily kept her on her toes. Belladonna was having fun to her shock, something she only remembered really having with Willy. He spun her across the floor with ease to an interesting upbeat song called _"Footloose"_, making her giggle and nearly loose her footing only a couple of times. She had a feeling the whole footing thing was on purpose, that Jack was trying to do something in the process of his cocky flirting tactics. _"He's kind of fun, arrogance and all."_ She saw an almost melancholy look on Willy's face until he spotted her attention on him; he then offered her one of his warm smiles.

Jack could tell Willy wasn't exactly thrilled with how they were hitting things off and smirked slightly. "Is yer friend in love with ye Belladonna?" she felt him stop in mid dance when the song changed to something on the slow side; he then placed a hand on her waist and cupped her hand with his free one pulling her closer.

"_Willy? No way, not even possible…unfortunately."_ She met Jacks dark gaze with a small smile. "No…we've been friends for ten years, that's all we're ever going to be." His smirk broadened slightly when she let out a surprise sound feeling herself twirled and then spin back tight into his arms, much closer to him then before. "Are you flirting with me Jack?"

"_More than that love, but that's for me to know and ye not to."_ He smirked chuckling at her amused expression. "Am I?" she rolled her eyes; he was so arrogant most of the time she couldn't figure out what she liked about him. "Maybe I am, ye will just have to wait and see." He led her gracefully across the dance floor to several more songs.

"She looks happy." Willy was startled by his own voice and sighed. _"I should have told her, this is going to be rather difficult of a trip if she finds someone."_ He stared down at the punch she had stuck under his nose and smirked at her familiar nickname calling.

He was already missing her amusing antics, not to mention his suspicion that Jack wasn't what he seemed. He knew better then to mention his thoughts on Jack, she was far too happy with the stranger and he wasn't about to cause problems among their friendship. He watched Jack dip Belladonna who was laughing her eyes alight with her usual silliness; she was having a blast and had totally forgotten about his presence for the moment. _"He hurts her…I'll make him a permanent fixture in the factory somewhere."_ He was startled by his own thought and stopped twirling his straw in his half empty glass. Willy hadn't had those violent thoughts since college when someone had definitely attempted to hurt her.

---Past Flash---

Belladonna groaned miserably across from Willy finally giving up on their most recent history project, they had done so well together Mr. Garret had literally made them permanent partners for the semester. She was oddly thankful for that and had found a wonderful friend in the amazing chocolatier; she had even started to develop feelings for him. They had been friends for the whole term and were just finishing up their last paper for the evil man, parties were showing up left and right around campus and she was planning on dragging her antisocial friend to at least one of them, kicking and screaming if need be.

Willy glanced up when one of the campus Goths approached the table, he had been bugging Belladonna frequently and she had told him where to shove his dates often. "Dante go bugger off…not interested." She met the dark haired amused man head on, his green eyes only flashed in arrogant amusement.

"Come on Belladonna…this guy is a waste of your time." She flipped him off and pretended to do some more research seeing Willy was carefully hiding his amused smirk while watching the situation unfold. "Unless you've been sleeping around and he's your latest fix." Willy instantly dropped his pen and his violet eyes narrowed at Dante.

"Do not say anything like that again…I have a large place to live in, never know if you may find your way out of it." Belladonna glanced over at Willy startled by the dangerous tone in his voice, she hadn't seen this side of her friend before and found it oddly amusing and unnerving at the same time.

"Excuse me." Dante turned a menacing look on Willy, this forced Belladonna to react instantly.

"Touch him…you are on the receiving end of an early castration." She continued to watch them carefully, her eyes revealing she would not stand for any harm to come to Willy by anyone. "Now Dante…I will not and am never going out with you, drop dead and move on to the afterlife…or find someone else." Cursing irritably he left the pair alone, glowering over his shoulder in the distance.

---End Past Flash---

He shook his head from the flashback and noticed Belladonna was talking quietly with Jack at his table. _"She's safe and I think I need some rest."_ He stood slowly informing the waitress to tell Belladonna he was going to bed and that he would see her later. Willy then maneuvered himself around the crowded room with caution and out the exit.

Jack glanced up at the waitress who delivered a message quietly in Belladonna's ear, her face turned from amused to slightly concerned. "What is it love?"

"Willy went to the cabin early, he must be tired after today…I hope he doesn't think I abandoned him." She studied her mood ring curiously and noticed it changed to the color to reflect her guilty feeling.

Jack could sense he would be loosing her visit if he didn't say something comforting soon. "I'm sure he's fine, ye mentioned he didn't like crowded situations…it might have made him tired." She nodded feeling a little less guilty and glancing up at the smug look she had grown rather fond of on his face.

"You're still full of yourself Jack." She finished her drink and saw his smirk broaden into an amused grin.

He shrugged studying her curious expression. "Ye don't seem to mind Belladonna." He was challenging her as well as trying to get to her further.

"_No I don't…strange."_ She noticed his relaxed posture and rose a brow at his amused mischief filled eyes, he was up to something. "Why do I get the feeling you have something up your sleeve?"

"_Because I do…on more then one thing."_ He offered her his hand and waited to see what she would do. "Because ye seem to be up to something yerself." She studied him for a long while.

Belladonna's mind was all but yelling at her not to go with him, but her curiosity was winning out over her danger instincts. She accepted the offered hand and stood following him out of the lounge and slowly down the deck. The night was still cool but they weren't far off from the warmth promised by the southern climate, he paused at the back of the ship and pulled her next to him. He placed his free hand next to his ear a second time in an almost thoughtful state, and then lowered it staring across the ocean lost in his interesting thoughts over the ones that had apparently come to stop his traveling and right his past. _"I shouldn't be toying with ye two, but it's too much fun to resist."_ She sensed he was lost among the ocean and turned studying him. She smiled slightly at the thoughtful expression on Jacks face and the way he held himself, his unusual style of dressing and his cocky arrogance. They were all qualities she normally wouldn't have found at all appealing but then he was different and she found she liked him a great deal. _"He's almost pirate like…I like him a great deal, I also can't seem to forget how much I like Willy. This is going to be a long trip."_ She noticed an arm had come to rest around her shoulders and rose a brow at the amused smirk on his face.

"Did I give you permission?" Jack chuckled at her amused tone and leaned down very close to her ear.

"Who said ye needed to?" His breath was soft against her ear sending heat waves up her spine; he knew how to get a girl riled and appeared to be rather good at it.

She met that dark gaze and was very tempted to swat him. "Didn't I warn you about assumptions?" he only shrugged refusing to remove his arm. _"I suppose I need to go to bed, otherwise I get the feeling he will keep going with his charming ways, not that easy to manipulate I'm afraid."_

Willy tossed and turned among the red furnished bedroom he had chosen, he couldn't shake the invading images from his slumber and sat up suddenly in bed breathing hard. _"That pirate is close, too close."_ He rubbed his face vigorously and glanced down at the red silk pajamas he had on, they were a wrinkled mess and twisted to the point of almost discomfort.

He heard his door opening quickly and turned to the noise. "Willy are you alright, I heard something and got worried." Belladonna came into the room in her dark blue silk pajamas eyeing him worriedly across the room.

"Vision thing attacked my dreams again…the pirates far closer then we think." She shut the door behind her and proceeded over sitting down on the bed beside him. "How did your night go?" she gave him a playful poke and proceeded to help him straighten out his pajamas, and the several mess up bed sheets.

"I had a feeling something like that happened…I got them too." She met his violet gaze and tweaked his nose; he rubbed his nose out of reflex. "The night was ok…I'm still not sure I like him, he's annoying at times." She caught his hand the minute he attempted to tweak her nose in turn and noticed he was wearing black velvet gloves, instead of the annoying plastic ones she loathed.

"I'm annoying and you put up with me." He pointed out with an amused grin watching her rub the palm of his hand in thought.

"True." She smirked at his annoyed pout. "But you aren't full of yourself…well to the point I feel like knocking you overboard, Jack on the other hand has a great deal in common with those I prefer to feed to the sharks." He found this news interesting and waited for her to continue. _"I like you and everything about you, he's…I guess he's just filling the void."_ She met his curious violet gaze and stuck out her tongue. "He's bearable; otherwise I would knock him on his bloody bum." Willy started to giggle at her wrinkled expression and brushed her hair from her face.

"I thought I was bearable…he must be bad." She gave him one of her 'you asked for it' looks and then proceeded to tackle him to his bed and start to tickle him. "Stop I give." He managed in between giggles and attempting to catch her wrists.

"Why should I?" she asked laughing at his attempt to get free of her.

"Because I said so." He retorted breathing in relief when she finally did stop and met his violet gaze still with a smile on her face.

"You give up to easy Wonky." He narrowed his gaze at her for the remark and flicked her hair from his face; it only fell back into place forcing him to realize how close she was to him. _"Reach up and confess."_ He almost did just that until she shifted slightly bringing him back to reality. "Feel better now Willy?" he nodded studying her before she sat up and ruffled his mussed hair in the process.

"Thanks to your ever amusing presence…goodnight Belladonna." He watched her slowly climb to her feet and leave the room. "Lollipops." He managed to yank the pillow over his head to muffle his further candy cursing and annoyance with himself.

Belladonna lay in bed thoughtfully observing things around her trying to go back to sleep. Sleep refused to come thanks to her conflicting thoughts over Willy, then there was Jack, she couldn't seem to get him out of her head. She surrendered to her thoughts and stared up at the red canopy of her room, her room and Willy's were identical in every way except for the fact she had allowed her canopy to hide her in a pleasant embrace, with the long curtains. _"I wonder how I got mixed in this complicated mess?"_ she rolled on her side knowing very well it was because she had no nerve to tell Willy she cared, she also knew that having feelings for Jack was helping her overcome that odd void.

_Tug, tug_

She sat up to meet the concerned gaze of Yvonne and Joyce who were two of their four small stowaways that hid out among their room. "I know I need to sleep…can't seem to do so though." Both exchange looks with one another and nodded in understanding.

**Are you having conflicting thoughts over everything?**

She read over the white board Yvonne was using and shook her head. "Nope, just my love life." She flushed at the curious expression on each of their faces. "Men are complicated…I'm working on it." She rolled away from them and attempted to go back to sleep.

Both Joyce and Yvonne left her to return to sleep, both confused over what she had said and what they knew of Willy. Problem was none of them knew enough to intervene and help the situation become better. She wrinkled her nose hearing a very hesitant tap sound on her door and sat up walking over, Joyce handed her a small note and returned to her hideaway among the room. _"Someone is at the door for me?"_ she crinkled the note tossing it into the garbage, she had just finally managed to go back to sleep and didn't need this. She wrapped herself in a black robe walking to the door and opening it to glare at the intruder, finding herself quirking her brow in amusement instead.

"_Jack."_ She crossed her arms. "What do you want…I just got back to sleep." She couldn't disguise the small smile on her face and noticed a smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth.

He quirked a brow at her amused annoyance. "It's almost seven…thought ye might be hungry, not sleeping in." he reflexively moved his fingers lightly across his current long sleeved half button green shirt and picked at the cuff irritably, he was really missing his pirate attire more so each day.

"Are you inviting me to breakfast Jack?" she teased watching him glance down his black slacks and meet her gaze with an almost devilish smile. "You are still full of yourself." She sighed glancing around the room and muttered something under her breath. "Stay here and give me a few minutes." She shut the door and turned into the room.

Belladonna immediately walked into her room quickly changing into a red spaghetti strapped shirt and tossing on a black long sleeved flowing blouse leaving it open, she then struggled into her black bellbottoms trying to concentrate on more then two things at once. She started across to Willy's room and hesitated on waking him, he had a worse night then she herself had. _"I'll check on him and leave him a note with either Ross, or Lawson."_ She opened his door and noticed a comfortable lump sleeping away; she then jotted down a small note handing it to an awake Ross and disappeared to leave Willy to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Fluctuating Emotions

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Finally a chapter up, thank you for being patient and thank you to all my reviewers. I spent my spare time while at camp writing this up for everyone. Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Fluctuating Emotions**

She glanced around the lounge noting not many of the guests were morning people and followed Jack over to one of the tables. _"Rum at seven a.m.?"_ she shook her head amused by his antics yet again and ordered juice watching his gaze stray to the ocean outside the open doorway of the lounge, she noticed one thing he was definitely in love with the open water.

"Is that all you drink Jack?" He met her gaze with a gold laced grin and nodded.

"Always, rum is me drink of choice love." She couldn't help rolling her eyes and almost swatted him beside the arm for the overconfident comment. "Ye didn't sleep well I take it?" she titled her head confused for a moment. "Ye have dark circles around the eyes."

"Oh." She sighed glancing at him carefully and taking notice to the kohl lined eyes he always seemed to have. _"He definitely lived in the southern climate area, kohl isn't that common anymore…fits him."_ She noticed he was observing her closely. "So what else is knew…it was an odd night last night." He wondered if she would go into detail but she turned her attention to her breakfast instead.

He had to find a way to draw her out of that barrier she had, he just wasn't sure how to do that. Belladonna cared far too much for Willy to let him in that easily and yet he knew she was starting to fall for him as well. _"Bugger, things seem to get more complicated instead of easier the further through time I go."_ He felt a gentle tap on his arm and come back to reality rather sharply, making her jump slightly

"Sorry love…thinking off in me only little world." She smirked at the curious expression on his face; some of his expressions were almost as amusing as Willy's. "What be so amusing?"

"You." She stood from the table and started from the lounge, this time his curiosity got the better of him and he decided to follow her.

Jack got out on the deck and noticed she was nowhere in sight. _"Hmm…she's good at this."_ He started slowly down the deck toward the back of the ship and was immediately poked on both sides from behind. He whirled waving his hands in a familiar drunken fashion and gave her a scowl at the surprise. _"Love, I really don't like being snuck up on, not good in my line of work unless I'm doing the sneaking." _ She waved at his curious expression and bolted down the deck away from him. He sighed glancing skyward thoughtfully and then took off after her, this girl was going to be the death of him if he didn't better start predicting her.

Willy woke slowly with a loud yawn his eyes still fuzzy from sleep; Ross was waving a note in his hand rapidly in his face forcing him to widen his eyes in surprise. _"Oh from Belladonna." _ He opened the letter and proceeded to read it to himself. _"Sleepy head, gone to breakfast thanks to Mr. Arrogant…take a guess who, you get some rest and I'll see you later with lunch in hand."_ He smiled slightly before sighing miserably; she was gallivanting around with Jack that morning which meant he was definitely in the friend category.

"Don't even sign Ross." He lifted his pillow over his head and decided to go back to sleep.

Unfortunately for him Ross wasn't that easily put off and sat down waiting for him to focus his attention back on him. _"Mr. Cocoa Bean is in love and now he's hurt…his own fault granted, but I feel I should attempt to help."_ Ross hesitantly poked at the pillow and watched violet eyes narrow at him in warning.

"She's still your best friend, it's not the end of the world…she may come around yet. You admitted to me last night she isn't overly fond of his attitude." Signed Ross watching Willy stick out his tongue in response to his attempt of help, he then heard an annoyed 'ew'.

He could already see Ross wasn't going to let him be and surrendered reluctantly. "She admitted she does like him though…they had a wonderful time last night, why do you think I come to bed early?" he wrinkled his nose in an annoyed pout covering his head with the pillow again.

Ross gave in; there was no reasoning with Willy especially at nine in the morning. Ross slowly stood leaving him to hide out among his blankets and candy curse himself into contentment.

Jack was very close to giving up his search, he had looked in every place on the second deck he could think of, except for her cabin and the ladies room. It wouldn't be polite or proper, but being a pirate that really didn't matter to him and he decided the last place to look would probably be the ladies room. He paused outside the door and leaned against the wall, she would have to come out eventually and more then likely wouldn't expect him to be waiting. Several people exited the bathroom while he waited and a few of them even flirted or outright hit on him, he ignored their attention still waiting for Belladonna, she was what he was interested in at the moment. Belladonna spotted him in wait and smirked, she had fooled him he hadn't even considered going down to the lower decks to look. She walked over leaning casually next to him and waited for him to notice her. Jack muttered to himself a minute and considered sneaking into the ladies room to find her, he nearly jumped a foot when he heard a familiar giggle beside him and turned to give her a suspicious once over.

"Ye bloody woman…ye weren't even on this deck were ye?" She grinned shrugging off his irritated expression.

"Did someone get annoyed trying to find me?" She teased seeing him wrinkle his nose in a scowl before turning his attention off into the distance. "Jack…you can't ignore me forever." He most certainly could, or so he thought.

There was just something about her he couldn't put his finger on. "Who says I can't?" he retorted keeping his gaze locked across the ocean.

"I say you can't." she flicked at his dreadlocked dark hair watching his hand reach up and catch her wrist. _"Can't have ye doing that love. Might give me away." _ She tried to pull free but his grip only tightened in response. "Let go…Mr. Full of it." She snickered at his curious expression.

"Why?" She stopped snickering seeing something in his eyes that made her a little nervous. "And I am not full of it." He noticed her nervous look and resisted the urge to smirk leaning closer seeing her studying him uncertainly.

"_What is he doing?"_ She tilted her head in a familiar observatory look; Jack leaned in closer then ever claiming her lips with his own. He slid his hand lightly around through her hair and pulled her into his embrace deepening the kiss, gently slipping his tongue into her mouth feeling her return the kiss, her eyes closing easily at the touch.

Willy finally reluctantly moved himself from bed when the clock read noon, he couldn't really hideout much longer and knew Belladonna would be coming back soon. _"Ew."_ He went into the bathroom, showering and emerged later in the room seeing Ross and Lawson waiting expectantly for his requests. He asked for his suite and pointedly waved off Ross, who again attempted to confront his friend on his relationship with her. _"Ross…go away."_ He crossed his arms and shook his head stubbornly at the waving hands, Ross again surrendered walking away in an almost huff.

"He's being impossible again?" Ross stopped glancing up at Belladonna and nodded not daring to go into further detail as she passed into the room. "Sexy Candy man." He wrinkled his nose glaring at her with suspicious violet eyes, something was different with her but he couldn't figure out what.

"I just woke up and showered, can't help if the robe isn't to your liking dear." She placed the bags of food she had brought with her on the nightstand and reached out placing her hands on both sides of his face.

"Grumpy…want me to kiss away the crankiness?" she smirked at the red face she got in turn for harassing him.

Willy snorted in response. "You wouldn't dare." She tilted her head to the side thoughtfully noting his scowl deepen at her curious look.

"Would too and you know it…something is bothering you, tell me." He shook his head sticking out his tongue in response to her annoyed expression. "Fine…you asked for it, keep that in mind." He gave her a guarded look watching her walk over to the tray Ross had brought in moments after her appearance.

He observed her action nervously, he hated when she did that. "What are you doing Belladonna?" she only responded with an impish grin, upon her approach back to the bed he attempted to turn and bolt for the bathroom.

"No you don't Willy!" She pounced catching the back of his robe and dropping the hand full of ice down his back she had retrieved from the ice bucket Ross left.

"COLD!" He cried dancing around comically attempting to shake the ice from the robe, unfortunately during his rapid pulling motion she hadn't reacted fast enough and his robe instantly fell to the floor.

"Oops." She quickly turned her face flushing brightly hearing a startled sound behind her. "Sorry Willy." She couldn't stop blushing and could guess he was the most scarlet he had ever been around her. "Accident!" he snorted behind her with a muttered round of candy curses.

"I know you better than that, it was on purpose Belladonna." Willy quickly retrieved his robe from the floor and got back into it, tightening the knot this time around in case she got smart.

"Was not!" she muttered turning to him reflexively and becoming thankful he was again in his robe.

"Was too."

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Was not Willy." She crossed her arms a small smile twitching at her face. "I could make it on purpose if you insist though." He stopped the retort before it left his lips, that was the last thing he needed her to do and she would carry out the threat.

"That's what I'm afraid of." He studied her warily before she made an attempt to go and get lunch around. "I'm going to go get dressed…can't trust those hands of yours." He started to the bathroom where his outfit of choice would be waiting.

"You know it too buddy." She grinned at the muttering that followed the comment and continued to work on getting lunch reasonably organized from the takeout bags she had with her. _"He looked good without that robe."_ She flushed as more interesting thoughts crossed her mind. "Bugger."

Willy dressed in his maroon suite with royal blue trim studying his reflection in the mirror. _"You need to stop falling for her, she's interested in Jack."_ He adjusted his top hat determinedly and exited into the room where she had lunch spread about the blanket provided by Lawson who left quickly from the room.

"Willy…please tell me what's on your mind." She had a familiar begging tone that always seemed to get him to spill, he hated it about her at times and this was one of those.

He met her look and shrugged. "I'm not really sure, think I'm just thinking too much into the whole pirate thing." She knew part of that was true and the other half he refused to let her in on.

"Do you think Jack could be the pirate…He fits the profile from my cards and he's definitely cocky enough." Willy stopped chewing and met her eyes with a nervous look.

"_Please don't make me answer that Belladonna…you're going to kill me."_ She took notice to his look and smiled lightly. "Not disagreeing with cocky enough part…don't know him well enough Belly." She smacked his arm for using her nickname and sighed.

"I can't shake the feeling he might be…it's driving me nuts." She leaned on his shoulder glancing up at the thoughtful expression on his face.

"You're already nuts…can't drive you much further Belladonna." He smirked at her annoyed look ducking her swatting hand and making her fall on her face on the bed. "Graceful as always." He wiped something from her cheek and studied the black substance on his red gloves. _"Kohl?"_ he rubbed the substance briefly and realized his conclusion was correct, which meant she had to get very close to Jack. _"He must have kissed her."_ He ignored the odd feeling he had and met the muffled cursing woman beside him. "Yes?" his smirk deepened when she stuck out her tongue.

"Sometimes you are just plain mean Wonky." She reached over brushing at his red leather gloves and realized there was some kohl on them. _"Bleeding hell."_ She pretended not to notice and pulled on his hand trying to get him off the bed. "You're coming on a walk with me…can't hide out forever you know."

"No I'm not…too many people out there." He pulled his hand free and crawled across the bed away from her.

"Are too." She caught at his leg and attempted to pull him back across the bed.

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"You are even if I have to drag you all the way to the front of the bloody ship and back again." She lost her grip and fell backwards with a thump onto the floor. "Bugger." Willy glanced at her from the bed with an amused giggle.

"Told you I wasn't." unfortunately he knew her better then that and the look he got in turn, made him reconsider the idea. _"She doesn't fight fair."_

Belladonna struggled pulling Willy out of the room and down to the exit to the deck, she then forced him up against the railing and smiled at the annoyed expression frozen on his face. It would be warming up soon but was still cool enough that they were both wearing their lighter jackets. _"She's impossible…but that's one thing I always liked most."_ The wind picked up making her slide close to his side to keep warm; he was aware of her presence at his side more so then usual and forced his gaze out across the water. He no longer had the option of admitting his true feelings to her since she was now with Jack, it didn't mean he could just shut them off either. The knowledge that they had gotten close was still disturbing to him, but he pushed it aside not wanting to ruin what he did have with her.

"Afternoon." Willy nearly jumped overboard hearing her giggling at his side. "Now that your back here on earth, tell me what is going on or else." He met her far from teasing gaze and shook his head stubbornly. "Yes…or I'll tickle it out of you, you know I will too."

He ignored the threat; he really wasn't in the mood to confess what was on his mind. "Belladonna…please let it go this once." She met his intense violet gaze and saw something there that reminded her of one of their far less amusing experiences in college.

--Past Flash--

Willy and Belladonna were among stacks of papers and books in the library, unfortunately they revolved around party planning. Both had been forced into planning a college dance and were assigned as head of the decorating team, working with several others that liked them about as well as a toothache. Willy had considered asking on of the team members to the dance and was even encouraged by Belladonna who still refused to ask anyone, she preferred solo at the moment. He finally got the nerve up and walked over to the girl currently discussing her dress and flinging about her raven waist length hair, she turned hearing him attempt to clear his throat her dark blue eyes flashing oddly.

"Ember…are you going to the dance with anyone?" Belladonna observed the situation carefully; if this girl attempted to hurt him she was liable to put her in the hospital for a very long time.

"Yes…and not you." She turned flicking her hair behind her and exited with her group of cackling hens, leaving a confused and very hurt looking Willy behind.

Belladonna immediately was on her feet and marched down after Ember, Willy caught her arm before she could do any damage. "Not worth the effort Belly." She snorted in response.

"Matter of opinion." She turned glancing into those sad violet eyes. "You and I are going and showing them just how much fun you are. The bloody hell with them all." She wrapped her arm around him in a comforting gesture and attempted to count to ten in hopes of avoiding her attempt to damage Ember indefinitely.

--End Past Flash--

"I can't…I hate when you're sad." She wrapped her arm around his shoulders forcing him to again notice the closeness. "Willy Wonka, please stop drawing away from me." He winced at the sound of her voice it was one of the many tones that he knew better then to resist without angering her, he wasn't getting out of this one.

Sighing dejectedly he stepped from her arm and turned down the deck to head back toward the cabin. "I'm not…I'm just not dealing so well with people." He dodged several passengers on the boat leaving her alone and retreating to safety.


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontations

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Confrontations**

Belladonna watched her best friend disappear from her sight, her feet refused her need to run down and catch him. She had seen something in that violet gaze she hadn't seen before, an unfamiliar form of hurt, somehow she had hurt his feelings but she had no idea how. _"Willy nilly silly goofball."_ She leaned on the guard rail staring across the ocean lost in her thoughts. Jacks kiss still lingered in her mind and no matter how much she tried to forget that moment; she couldn't and knew somehow she had managed to like him; arrogance and all. She kept thinking over the sad look in Willy's eyes for a long while not aware of anyone watching her.

"Trouble in paradise love?" She turned startled by Jacks approach from the side.

She smiled slightly and rose a brow at the amused grin on his face. "Willy won't talk to me…I feel like I did something wrong." She frowned feeling his arm wrap around her shoulders and leaned into his embrace.

"Ye did nothing wrong…he may just need someone." She glanced at Jacks thoughtful look and smiled slightly. "What?"

"Know anyone that likes wonky fun and silliness?" She felt his lips brush hers in response. "Not answering my question." She met his amused smirk and glanced around her for someone that might attract Willy's interest.

"Other then ye…not really." Jack saw her small smile fade and mentally kicked himself for pointing that out. _"Don't do anything stupid…yet I just did."_ She considered his response for a long minute and something seemed to mentally click somewhere in her thoughts.

Willy walked into the room without a word to any of the signing in concern Oompa Loompa's at his feet, he headed straight for his room and locked them out. _"I need to think."_ He moaned in defeat and slid down the door to a sprawled position on the floor. She was getting to close to figuring him out, this had been a bad idea to begin with and now that she was getting involved with someone he was acting like a jealous idiot.

_Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap_

He glanced up with a scowl on his face. "Not opening for anyone." He was shocked at the hiss sound in his voice; it had been a long while since he had that kind of irritation built up.

All four Oompa Loompa's exchanged concerned looks with one another on the other side of the door and proceeded to rapidly sign among themselves. Willy was in a great deal of pain, not physical but true heartache and they had no idea on what they could do to help. Belladonna wasn't anywhere at the moment and if they even attempted to help in their own fashion Willy would surely be very angry with them.

She immediately excused herself from Jack with the promise to meet him for dinner later and disappeared rapidly down the deck toward their cabin. _"Impossible…he would have told me by now, right?"_ she halted outside the cabin and frowned thoughtfully. She hadn't admitted to how much she had cared for Willy, what made her think he would do so if he actually did. Things had just gotten rather complicated for Belladonna but at the moment her main focus was figuring out her dearest friend in the world and what had caused his complicated attitude.

"Oh!" She nearly collided with a startled group of Oompa Loompa's in front of the door and quickly shut the door glancing around for Willy. "Sorry guys…where is he?" all four exchanged looks and pointed to his room.

"_We really shouldn't be here."_ Thought Ross motioning for the others to retreat to the spot in the room that was their hideaway, they all immediately took the earmuffs from Ross and sat in a circle waiting for the situation to blow over.

She walked over attempting to open the door and found it locked. _"He never locks his door."_ She lightly tapped on the door and heard a muffled 'go away'. "Willy let me in now." She tapped lightly on the door again.

He winced at the sound of her concerned voice, she knew something and wasn't about to go away this time. "No." he exclaimed meekly before hearing the continued rapping sound on the door. "Please stop." He pulled his hat down in an anxious fashion.

"Willy Wonka, it would be in your best interest to let me in." Belladonna warned from the other side of the door.

"I won't Belladonna." He pulled his legs to his chest and pouted irritably at the continued drumming on his door.

She huffed on the other side kicking the door irritably; he winced at the sound familiar with her temper from past experiences and watching others deal with her wrath. "Don't make me resort to criminal activities Willy." He ignored the warning and rolled his cane across the room watching it land a few inches from his bed.

Belladonna stared at the door crossly and kicked it a second time. _"I know I'm bloody close to the problem now."_ She growled a few choice curses and walked over to grab her purse. She reached into her purse and pulled out a lock picking kit that she had for emergency purposes from her days back in college when someone annoyed her. She then went back to the door and gave one more attempt, hearing his refusal again.

"Fine." She leaned down peering into the gold door lock and started to work her magic; finally she heard a click sound and immediately opened the door.

Willy was alert to the click and scrambled quickly to his feet with a startled sound attempting to run to the bathroom and hide again. _"She's going to kill me."_ He was startled when the door slammed behind her and he heard her come after him, suddenly he found himself tackled to the floor and heard a muffled sound.

"Let me up." He attempted to squirm free from under her and only failed miserably.

She slid carefully from him and watched him roll and scramble backwards in a comical form of a crab walk. "You go into that bloody bathroom and I'll break the damn door down." He froze, he had never heard her threaten him like that before, and it was almost unnerving. "Now that I finally have your undivided attention…you better explain what is going on now."

He swallowed hard studying her with his violet gaze; he then shook his head closing his eyes waiting for whatever she had planned to come. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes…bloody hell Willy; don't make me do something we might both regret later." He relented opening one eye hesitantly then the other.

"What do you mean?" Willy noticed that none of the Oompa Loompa's were coming to his rescue and realized it was Ross's doing and his form of tough love.

"_So it is true."_ She met his gaze and felt like slamming her head against the wall. "Why didn't you tell me…bleeding hell." He realized somehow she had figured it out and winced.

"Tell what?" he decided to play stupid, it was his safest option at the moment.

She narrowed her gaze at him. "You always did suck at playing stupid, especially with me. Now…why didn't you happen to mention you liked me? Bloody hell."

"_Because you're my best friend and you probably would think I'm nuts."_ He shrugged refusing to meet her gaze; he was worried he might crack under the pressure at the moment. She sighed glancing up at the ceiling in frustration, he was again being stubborn with her and for once it wasn't cute.

"I am not leaving here until you give me a straight answer Willy, I mean it." She noticed his eyes narrow at the threat in her voice but knew he wouldn't retort in this particular mood, or so she thought.

"You have to meet Jack later; I can easily keep quiet as long as I need." He smirked at her surprised expression and began to stare at the floor uneasily. _"Gobstoppers."_

Belladonna did not like his tone in the least and smirked her irritation showing dangerously in her eyes. "Care to bet on that my friend?" he furrowed his brows in concern hesitantly meeting her eyes. "Jack can easily wait me out, I'm sure he will understand…you on the other hand have to share a room with me." With that she exited the room and headed straight to the ship phone to leave Jack a message.


	9. Chapter 9: Ultimatum

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_I'm back with a bit of a large update, thanks for reading and your kind reviews everyone._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Ultimatum**

Willy observed her in wide-eyed shock, he had never seen Belladonna as stubborn as he was, usually he would win with his stubborn streak. A few seconds later she come back into the room and shut the door behind her with a satisfied smile on her face. _"She put Jack on hold."_ He couldn't seem to get the dumbfounded expression off his face and she found that even more satisfying at the moment. _"Now Willy Wonka…we are going to sort this out one way or another."_ She brushed her hair behind her shoulders and sat across from him on the floor.

"Now that I've settled your stubborn streak…do we stare off or are you going to cooperate with me?" She waited studying his violet gaze for a long moment and watched him lower his eyes carefully to the floor. "You can be a stubborn jackass at times." She noticed a slight twitch of a smile on his face but nothing more.

He snorted keeping his gaze lowered. "You're not much better smarty pants." She smiled at least she was getting to him; at least she hoped she was. "It's going to be a long wait…we both know I'm more stubborn and you're far less patient." His voice was smug and forced her to narrow her eyes in a dangerous glare.

"I know that…but we know I have my ways." He really didn't like the sound of that and hesitantly met her blue eyes. "Now…spit it our before I do something violently rash." With that he cringed.

He crossed his arms and held her gaze. "Exactly what could you do to make me?" He offered her a wry smile. She couldn't believe how sarcastic he was being with her, he was not even close to being in character and she knew then that he was hurt.

"_Why didn't I notice he liked me?"_ She finally fed up with his annoying behavior reached out doing something that neither of them would have expected in a million years and slapped him across the mouth.

_Crack_

"Owy!" Willy was stunned by this action so badly he jumped back clasping his cheek; his eyes were so wide she expected them to pop right out of his head. "Y-You hit me." He couldn't believe it.

"I was hoping it would knock some bloody sense into you." Belladonna retorted rubbing her palm to sooth the stinging sensation. "It would be much more helpful to explain how I hurt you then be a bloody jerk about it. I didn't know you liked me Willy, and yes I figured it out, that's what happens when I care how you feel and worry about you." His eyes only seemed to get bigger the further she chewed him out. "Now let me explain something very carefully to you. You need to say it now or else this will be forgotten period, I won't give you another chance." She couldn't believe she had just hit her best friend and now was giving him an ultimatum at the same time.

"_She's serious."_ He felt his heart drop to his stomach, he was terrified and at the same time relieved. He kept his eyes locked with hers and noticed an almost hopeful look in her eyes. _"Does she like me too?"_ finally after a stare off he opened his mouth to speak. "I-I…" he felt his face grow hot and realized it wasn't due to the stinging sensation in his cheek, he took another deep breath and closed his eyes in defeat. "I do like you as more than a friend." He held his breath half expecting her to laugh in his face, which she would never do but at the moment he wasn't so sure.

"_About bleeding time."_ She felt her jaw drop as his words finally registered. "I do too." She wasn't sure if she had thought the words or said them; she was too busy glancing at the red carpet under her finger tips to notice the almost traumatized expression on his face.

"Really?" he managed after a few minutes of silence.

She finally met his hesitant violet eyes and offered a small smile. "Really, that's mostly why I kept hanging around you…quirky dorky." He scowled at the nickname and rolled his eyes in response, somehow she always managed to turn something serious into something of amusement.

"Why, why do you insist on making fun of me so much?" He sounded so whiney and so much like himself she started to giggle madly and rolled over to the side still giggling. "Not funny Belladonna Chrysanthemum Sebastian." She froze at the mention of her full name, instantly sitting up and giving her most dangerous glower possible.

She adjusted herself to her knees keeping her expression dangerous. "You are the only one that knows that…don't make me hurt you William Wonka." He rolled his eyes at her retort. "I hate my full name…Wonky." It was his turn to glower at her then.

"I'm not overly fond of it myself." He smirked at her amused offended look. "Belly."

"_That's it Willy." _ She reacted reaching out and catching his arms, then they both proceeded to wrestle around the floor trying to gain the upper hand over the other. _"I'm going to get him yet."_ She stuck out her tongue when he rolled over managing to pin her down and seemingly winning the battle at hand.

"I won." His smirk broadened at her annoyed snort.

"You think you won." She saw him raise a brow at this; she then managed to slip her arms free and rolled over turning the tables on him. "See?"

He stuck out his tongue knowing for once he could get away with it. "You cheat…and it wouldn't be fair for me to always win." She gave him an irritated look before standing and offering him a hand.

"Now that we've sorted this mess out, I have someone to let down easy…then you and I are talking later. Got it?" he nodded seeing there was no use arguing with her at the moment.


	10. Chapter 10: The Pirate?

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Pirate?**

Jack received the waiting message in his cabin and snorted in annoyance. _"Ye stupid git, now look what ye've done."_ He walked around the cabin in a muttering huff. His cabin was a single but resembled those of Belladonna's and Willy's to the details, just about every cabin on the second deck looked identical. Finally after muttering for a good hour, Jack walked into his bathroom and glowered at his reflection in irritation. In his experience he had never had a problem getting a woman wrapped around his finger, except for maybe one but the black pearl charm saved him from that mistake. He mumbled a few choice curses climbing into the shower and later emerged to change into a black silk shirt, black slacks and muttering even more angrily slid into his black suede knee length jacket. There was no way he was going to let his plan become unraveled due to Willy Wonka, he wasn't about to let himself lose to a candy making genius.

"I'm bloody captain Jack Sparrow…no one is making a fool out of me." He stopped in his tracks hearing a light tap at his cabin door. "Bugger." He took a deep breath and adjusted his temper as best he could by taking several deep breaths.

"Jack?" he turned to the familiar voice and smirked, she had arrived. "I need to talk with you." He didn't like the sounds of that and cautiously walked to the cabin door allowing her to enter the cabin.

He hesitated a minute and then decided it wise to figure this out and soon. "What is it love?"

Belladonna couldn't believe at how hard this was for her, she did like him but her heart lay with a pair of violet eyes and a quirky disposition. "I need to sort some things out with Willy…" she took a breath seeing him raise a brow in a curious fashion. "During the long discussion I had with him some things come out and I really need to see where it's going before I hurt you or commit to anything…I am so sorry Jack." She managed it in one breath and waited for a response of outrage or something of that sort she had seen happen in movies and other relationships in the past.

"_Bloody hell…this could put a hitch in things."_ He pondered this carefully and after a moment allowed an almost enchanting smile. "No worries love…I had a feeling ye two might have a thing for one another. If ye need someone to talk too or he needs some advice, I'll be there for ye anytime." She almost let out a startled gasp of shock, but managed to give him a surprised look instead. "Ye go sort things out." He practically shoved her out of the door, which only furthered her surprise.

Carefully Jack shut the door and smirked almost dangerously, he had a plan and those two would be on the receiving end of said plan. The only problem was they were a bit behind on finding him, thanks to their current relationship issues with each other; it gave him the perfect excuse to put his most skilled ideas to use. He also would make their lives interesting during his exploration of the ship and what he came for.

Ross noticed Willy rushing around more confused and muttering more so then usual, he couldn't help but smile at the odd behavior and realized that finally the pair had sorted things or were about to. _"Why am I acting like a bigger fool then usual?"_ he paused in his tracks aware of several tiny giggles and glanced down at Lawson, Ross, Joyce and Yvonne who quickly covered their mouths.

He rose his brow curiously at the giggling Oompa Loompa's. "And what do you find so amusing?" He waited for a response but only got several more giggles for the effort.

Ross started to sign in a calming fashion. "You are moving around like a machine gone wonky, take a deep breath and remain yourself. We can help you if you need it, not like you do…you did the work yourself." He scowled down at Ross for the play on words and noticed the others stifle amused laughter.

"You left me to face her wrath…I should toss you overboard Ross." He proceeded through his luggage through his suits tossing things at random and hearing a muffled sound behind him.

"I resent being considered a wrathful person." Belladonna tossed the red frock coat that flew on her head square into a surprised Willy's face. "Jack took it well." She considered that a minute, suspicion reflecting in her eyes which Willy immediately noticed. "To be honest…too well." She explained the brief conversation she had with Jack to him and how easily he had shoved her into the hall afterward.

"Strange." Willy disappeared into the bathroom to change into the crimson suite Belladonna had roughly shoved into his arms smirking at his annoyed expression.

"Tell me about it…he acted almost like he was…

"Up to something?" Willy never ceased to amaze her, no matter how many layers the man wore he could always change much more quickly then she herself could. "He had struck me as odd since we met him…I just tried to be considerate of your feelings." He ducked a flying pair of his gloves seeing her scowl at him.

"Dork…should have told me." He stuck out his tongue leaning down to retrieve the black velvet gloves she had attempted to use as weapons on him. "It's funny though…I got the same impression you did." This made him pause in the process of placing on the gloves and furrow his brows in thought.

"You don't think that we've been…no he isn't that smart." Willy stopped the silly question from his mouth and continued to hunt around for his nerd cane that had vanished during their wrestling match earlier.

"Fooled by him…yes I do and I think he's much smarter then either of us give him credit for." He stopped his search thanking Ross for retrieving his cane from under the bed and glanced up at her concerned look. "Willy…what if Jack is the pirate captain we're here to find?"

"Then we got a serious problem…we've been close enough for him to learn ways around our defenses, he knows us both, and has probably deduced several weak ness's." She adjusted his coat out of habit and groaned irritably. "Licorice whip…he probably knows…

"He knows…I think we've been had Willy, if we hadn't had that little spat earlier things may have gotten incredibly worse too." He winced at that nodding in agreement.

"Who says they didn't get incredibly worse?" Willy noticed her stare up at the ceiling in defeat. "Ew." He managed wrinkling his nose at their current situation at hand. "Maybe we should hide out for a while?"

Belladonna smiled at him briefly. "Are you insinuating something Willy?" he flushed scarlet narrowing his gaze at her poor choice of humor and even worse timing.

"I need to find you a pitch fork to go with the horns and tail." She started giggling at his sour look before he turned grabbing his top hat and all but yanking it down on his head. "I swear you will…

"Always be a pain in your arse." She opened his door and started to the cabin exit. "We might better see what we can come up with during dinner…it wouldn't shock me if he wasn't there somewhere to watch us and it would be safer if he didn't know we suspected." She wrapped herself around his arm smirking at his still red face and muttered candy curses.

"I hate when you're right." He started down the hall both of them chuckling together toward the lounge.

Jack sat in the back of the lounge hidden among the shadows waiting for the pair to show their faces, he needed to know that his little show of consideration played to his advantage. If they were onto him then things could get far more complicated then he wanted, then again things usually worked out in his favor. _"There's the happy duo now."_ He smirked drinking his rum and observing the pair taking a seat near the stage, the entertainment was again a karaoke night but neither seemed to notice or care. He studied the pair amusing themselves with silly antics and name calling coming to the conclusion that they were far closer then he thought, which meant he would have to play dirty, something he was good at.

"More rum again sir?" questioned a rather bored waitress who had filled his glass several times that evening.

Jack narrowed his gaze to warning slits at the young woman who held the pitcher and nodded keeping his amused expression locked into place. _"Bloody wench."_ She snorted at his scowl before going to wait on other customers. One of the few women he could care less about charming, he much preferred sending her overboard to the sharks. _"She reminds me of someone I almost got into a rather messy situation with."_ He noticed the pair finally seemed to pay attention to the entertainment and he himself winced at the woman practically screeching something from a Broadway production called, _"__The Phantom of the Opera.__"_

"Ick, she's killing the song." Belladonna winced at another high note the dark haired girl on the stage attempted to belt out from the song _"Think Of Me."_ That Christina sung in the phantom of the opera.

"Sure it's not the audience." Willy noticed several people glowering at the woman and got the image of rotted fruit and vegetables flying at her from several directions. "I'm just thankful there isn't a fruit stand nearby." She giggled at his reference and almost plugged her ears at the girls attempt at hitting another high note.

"It might be her." She winced again and debated on stuffing the cloth napkins on the table in her ears. "Or I could do the audience a favor and kill her myself." He shook his head at the scowl on her face and tossed a piece of paper at her from his straw. "No throwing things." She waved a finger in warning when he attempted a second shot.

"Yes mother." He received an elbow for the trouble and stifled and amused giggle, things were better then usual between them and for once he felt that just maybe things would work out in their favor for once. "He's in the back hiding out." He nodded pretending to concentrate on the poor singing on stage. "Maybe he could shoot her…think his aims any good?" Willy thought about that for a moment and shuddered at the idea of being shot in the back with out expecting it. "I hope not."

"You and me both." She dropped the olive from her drink on the table and sighed in defeat. "Damn waitress anyway…she never gets it right." She tossed the olive at Willy startling him from his concentration on the menu before him.

"You tell me not to throw things." She smirked wincing when the end of the song come around and she had to hit several high notes. "I think my ears are shot."

"Then you won't hear me whisper what I might do with that chocolate hidden in your room later." She burst into a fit of giggles seeing his face turn nearly as red as the lights now on the figure on stage singing a song from a band she couldn't remember at the moment.

"Ha, Ha." He sounded so dry she smirked offering him a glass of water. "Funny Belladonna…really." She shrugged sticking out her tongue noticing someone murmuring to the DJ from the side and almost dropped the knife she was absently toying with.

"What is Jack up too?" he glanced in the direction she was staring. She noticed something twinkle in his eyes when he finally spotted them, Willy did not like the look anymore then she did. "I sense trouble…with a capital T." he nodded grasping her hand under the table in case they were found out.

She heard the sounds of the _"Phantom of the Opera"_ and realized exactly what he was up too. Willy also seemed to gather and hesitantly nodded that he would keep track of things in case it was a trap, she smiled slightly at his familiar warning look sent Jacks way and went to the stage to join in the strange duet. Oddly enough she didn't feel totally uncomfortable singing the song with Jack, she also knew that something was definitely going on but couldn't put her finger on it. _"Just keep pretending ye don't notice I'm up to something love, how much do ye two know about me?"_ She finished the song easily enough with him and started from the stage, to her surprise the music continued into the song _"__The Music of the Night."_ Willy observed Jack who continued with the song and easily wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her into the rhythm of the music as he went along.

The only thing comforting Willy at the moment was the fact it was too public for Jack to try anything, he noticed Jacks over confident nature was winning and he was toying with them now. He now had no doubt Jack was the pirate they were after, the problem was he knew how to manipulate the situation into his favor. This new problem created more havoc then usual for Willy and his concern for Belladonna was growing after the end of the song, he easily twirled her dipping her and returning her to her feet. Jack then smirked almost smugly leaving the stage and returning to his corner. _"Thank goodness."_ Belladonna breathed a soft sigh of relief and slowly made her way back to Willy; the crowd had apparently enjoyed the showing off due to the applause.

"He's most definitely our…

"Pirate." Willy twirled his straw thoughtfully in the punch in front of him and noticed her gaze rest on him worriedly. "He knows we suspect…he's toying with us both." She didn't like the sounds of that; she also knew Willy was reading Jack very accurately. "I wonder if we can find out anything on Captain Jack Sparrow?" she tilted her head curiously.

"Didn't Doris send a laptop with a wireless card?" He smirked at her sharp memory and grasped her hand pulling her back to her seat.

"She did, leaving too soon could get us in trouble though." She smiled slightly seeing him turn red when she moved her hand lightly inside his frock coat. "Will you stop." He swatted away her hand feeling his face flush darker at her amused giggle. "I should just give you a shop full of pitch forks."

"I would rather handcuffs." He groaned leaning on his arm eyeing her with a scowl on his face. "Would you really want me to stop harassing you?"

"At this point…yes, otherwise I might turn so red I become blue…someone will think I'm choking." She smirked at his amused eyes even if his face was frozen in a scowl at the moment.

"Don't you have a gum that can do that?" He quirked his brows at this. "Charlie told me of your mischief when you did the whole golden ticket thing…why does it not surprise me?" he glanced up innocently at the ceiling.

"You are demented under all those layers of phony smiles and antics…I know the real you." He wagged a finger in her face.

"Keep that to yourself too." He smirked when she easily caught his finger; he then pulled his hand loose catching her wrist. "Dance?"

"Maybe." She felt herself tugged from the chair and followed him to the dance floor. "Thank goodness the karaoke thing is done." He nodded in agreement with her and shrugged off the unease he felt in the public situation.


	11. Chapter 11: Battle of Wits

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Battle of Wits**

Jack was inside his room sorting through various diagrams and things he had found, or brought with him. It wouldn't be long before he found her, he just wasn't sure if he had chosen the right time to find the woman to begin with. In all his time and experience he should have known she would take the matching pearl and go into hiding, it was the only way of preventing him from gaining too much control over time traveling.

_Knock, Knock_

He stopped in his work and glanced up curiously at his door. "Who the bloody hell is it?" he walked slowly toward the door and hesitantly glanced through the peep hole. "Ye." He almost chuckled at the sight of the pair expecting him to answer the door. _"Bugger off, not that stupid ye two."_ He ignored the insistent knock and went back to his room to ignore it more efficiently.

"He isn't going to answer." Belladonna nodded in agreement.

"He must have figured out we know, or else he is asleep." She thought about it for a minute. "Willy…I think I prefer the latter." He nodded in agreement following her down the hall to their cabin.

"You and me both." Inside the cabin they were greeted with four smiling faces and exchanged amused looks with one another. "Yes?" all scattered at the amused expression but Ross, he handed over the laptop signing to Willy he had several awaiting messages and such for his review.

"Great timing Ross." She followed Willy over to the main sitting room and stretched across the couch. Willy sat down beside her ignoring her legs which she propped across him and used her as a human desk. "I'm not office furniture Willy Nilly."

"You're not a naughty secretary either." She smirked evilly at his retort. "Don't do it…I've been red enough for one night." She pouted in defeat, but kept the thought to herself for the time being.

"He's somewhere on this ship, I can feel it." She was finding blending into different times a far bigger hassle then she expected, especially with Jack Sparrow on her tail. "I could use some help."

She had been out running Jack since he came to her about the black traveling pearls; she had made the mistake of revealing too little and getting him suspicious. She only managed to rescue one of the gems and was now doing her best to keep it out of his hands; she didn't even know what century she was in anymore. Very cautiously she walked into her main room of the cabin and began to pace, her knee length red skirt swirling around her ankles as she went. She attempted to pull the long sleeves of her matching peasant top up without thinking about it and murmured some more to herself. _"I miss my home."_ She stomped her foot in irritation, this was not supposed to happen to her, she was too smart to let some pirate get the better of her. Jack wasn't an ordinary pirate though and he had gotten the best of her on more then one occasion.

_Knock, Knock_

"Yes?" she walked hesitantly to the door and waited.

"Room service." She didn't remember ordering room service and glowered at the door, she knew the voice belonging to that person on the other side and wasn't about to open the door. "I know yer in there; open the bloody door…Tia."

"Ye aren't getting me that easy Jack Sparrow." She made sure the locks were secure and readied herself with the sword she had brought with her, it was more or less useless for her to confront him due to his skill, but she wasn't about to surrender without a fight.

"Captain!" sometimes that woman would grate on his last nerve. "Captain Jack Sparrow…bloody witch." He attempted to force his way into the room and snorted in annoyance, she was clever and had protected herself for the moment. "How did ye get two people involved in our little tiff love?" he attempted to sound charming and soothing, something she didn't like.

"Ye more daft then I thought Jack." She lowered the sword to her side stunned by this news, granted Jack was not the type to spare a bit of truth unless it suited him but in this case she could believe him. He was far too agitated with her not allow some sort of truth in the matter. "Someone to help me maybe?" she puzzled over this news curiously.

"Did you hear something?" Belladonna and Willy exchange looks saying it at the same time.

"That was interesting." She smiled at his amused look and then listened intently, it sounded like a couple having a tiff farther down the hall from their cabin. "Sounds almost like…

"Jack?" He noticed her frown at this before she hesitantly shifted on the couch to listen better. "Putting this up." He gave up the search they had attempted on Jack and shut down the laptop; she removed her legs from his lap and stretched before standing.

She walked cautiously to the door and placed her ear against the door to listen. "Definitely Jack, having a fight with someone further down the hall." She poked her head out the door to figure out which cabin it might be and was startled when Willy pulled her back in shutting the door as quickly as possible.

"Too much attention." She turned in his arms and took a soft intake of breath, it was the closest she had been to him since their little revelation period about caring for one another. "Get the cabin?" she nodded amused that he had caught on to her curious nosy behavior.

"Of coarse…I like being nosey." Those violet eyes were so close right now, he smirked at her sarcasm and sighed shaking his head. "Yes I know…I'm evil." She smiled noticing his hands hadn't moved from around her waist yet. _"I could, should, but do I really feel ready?"_ she noticed he was developing a nervous twitch under her curious gaze and felt his arms start to move from her waist.

Without thinking about it Belladonna leaned up claiming his lips with her own, he was caught off guard by this sudden action but it wasn't long before his lips were locked in turn with hers. Very cautiously she teased her tongue against his lips feeling him relent and deepened the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, he left his arms around her waist and tightened his hold in turn.

"_Finally."_ She smiled sliding back and noticed a deep pink tint flush instantly into his cheeks. "You still turn red far to easily." He let out a familiar annoyed groan and gave her one of his usual 'not again' looks. "Not a bad kisser though." She stepped from his embrace and turned her attention back to the hall listening for signs of the continuing spat.

He surrendered studying the ceiling intently, and muttered something. "Thanks, not so bad yourself." For once Belladonna turned a pink tint, which greatly amused him and triggered several stifled giggles.

"Bloody candy man…smart arse." She stuck out her tongue at his continued amused laughter and again stuck her head into the hall. "Yipe." She scrambled back in shutting the door and locking it quickly. "Jack almost saw me…apparently the fight isn't going in his favor."

"We need to find out who is in that cabin." She nodded in agreement with him, before turning around and smirking almost devilishly. "I hate those looks." She shrugged reaching over hugging him tightly; she then proceeded to pace the room in thought.

"We're going to visit that cabin…as soon as Jack is gone." He leaned against the door with an almost complex expression on his face. "Willy…what are you thinking."

"We're in for a load of trouble." She winced at this, how she hated when he was right; too bad she didn't know how right he was and how really complicated things would soon get.


	12. Chapter 12: Pirate & Plan

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Pirate & Plan**

Jack surrendered in his effort at getting into Tia's room; he had to come up with a new form of attack. He knew if he kept up the little tiff eventually Willy and Belladonna would notice and come snooping, he didn't need that.

"Bloody pirate." Tia realized he had finally left her to ponder his many questions on her companions. "Who are these two he keeps muttering about?" she turned her attention to her many bags she traveled with and instantly went to her crab claws to read them.

After a few moments of tossing the crab claws and studying them, she gathered much of the needed information and almost cackled in glee, until she heard a hesitant tap on her door. She was instantly suspicious to the sound and went to the door to glance out. There stood a strange woman and oddly dressed man waiting in the hall. _"Who are ye?"_ she glanced down at the lingering crab claw in her hand and got an odd feeling of safety from the pair. She opened the door and motioned the pair quickly into the cabin, slamming and locking the door behind them rapidly.

Belladonna caught Willy's arm when he jumped at the woman's sudden rapid movements. "You know about Jack." She met Belladonna's gaze instantly with a suspicious look.

"Ye be too nosey girl." Tia instantly retreated to her bed and returned her crab claws to the velvet bag. "Who are ye two and how do ye know Jack?" Willy and Belladonna exchanged looks with one another and then hesitantly went into the story, she could sense it was wise to trust this woman and apparently Willy was in agreement. "Ah…ye must be the two that man was muttering about."

"Who are you by the way, since you now know whom we are?" She smirked at Willy's cautious nature and offered an almost mocking bow.

"Tia Dalma…a voodoo queen, at least I was in Jacks and my time. Now I'm running all over various centuries tracking that bloody man and keeping this safe from him." She pointed to the matching black pearl charm around her neck on a thin string. "Ye know what this is." She stated.

"I thought there was only one?" Belladonna noticed a glint in the woman's eye and quirked her brows curiously. "Willy…she gives me the creeps." He nodded in agreement with her whispered words.

"That's what the world thinks…there's actually two and when together that man out there…" she paused seeing her audience was on the edge of their seats. "Could change the world for the worse or better as we know it, I should say ye know it. Changing history and messing with destiny is never wise, he doesn't care about the consequences of his actions."

"Just what profit he can make." Tia Dalma nodded in response to Willy's comment. "How did this whole mess start?" he crossed his arms narrowing his violet gaze to slits seeing she knew more then she was letting on.

"Much like how it is now…that suspicious look aimed at me." Willy heard Belladonna stifle a giggle and stuck out his tongue at her amusement. "I tried to cover the knowledge, but Jack be a far smarter and sharper man then most realize…he again out maneuvered me, this time though I got off with the second one and…

"Have been running ever since." Belladonna noticed the woman's almost tired expression and smiled slightly. "How long?"

"Ten bloody years…he avoided his destiny, twice over and the only way to correct things is to get him back to before he found those things and destroy the pearls. I have to correct destiny…he isn't about to let that happen." Tia snorted in irritation seeing the pair were wise to the ways of magic and much more then Jack suspected, she might just have an advantage in this century. "This all happened after that bloody curse and Turner boy helped him…there was to be more to happen, but he altered it with the pearl."

"One reflects the future and how to change history, the other travels with revelations into both past and present?" Tia nodded to the thoughtful words coming from Belladonna who studied Willy lost in her own thoughts. "Combined…they change how things are to be. He will change things so much…

"History will alter and force things that made us evolve to change, he could destroy everything that we're built on." Willy noticed a wry smile cross Tia's face.

"Ye both be wise to the consequences…willing to help me get that bloody man back into his own reality?" she noticed the pair exchange curious looks with one another.

"Bloody hell…most certainly, this has got to stop." Belladonna grinned at the amused expression on Willy's face. "What do you think stick?" he scowled at her but nodded in agreement anyway.

"Ye two are touched with yer own destiny…when's the wedding?" both turned to her in open mouthed surprise, then they each turned several shades of red. "Sorry…read to far into the future for ye two." She smirked walking over to her things and started to toss things madly about the room.

"What are you doing Tia Dalma?" Belladonna giggled when Willy yanked his hat down and ducked something material that flew overhead forcing him to flush rather interestingly.

"Looking for a weapon for each of ye…that man be excellent with swords, and…

"He's a wonderful shot?" Willy sounded almost worried at the answer he would get.

"That man has impeccable aim…almost too bloody good a shot to be honest." Neither liked the sounds of that news, especially if Jack found out they were onto him and helping his worst enemy at the moment.

Jack paced angrily through his room, Tia Dalma was still attempting to put a hitch in his plans and was planning to return things to how they should be; instead of letting them be his way. He stopped instantly at the sound of a knock on his door, he puzzled by this approach went to the door and noticed that Belladonna was alone and appeared to be rather unhappy. _"Something is going on here."_ He hesitantly opened the door and cautiously glanced around the area. Belladonna and Willy hadn't liked Tia Dalma's plan in the least, but it was the only way to get close enough to find the Pearl and hopefully better their situations all the way around.

"What is it love…ye look hurt." She offered a sad smile, thanking her drama teacher back in college a hundred times over for complimenting her acting skills.

"Jack…can I come in, things didn't go as well as I thought." He rose a brow at this, at dinner her and Willy seemed to enjoy themselves a great deal and had even come to his cabin afterward. _"Please buy my act."_ She almost prayed to herself.

Jack took one more cautious sweep of the hall and nodded allowing her entrance into the cabin. "Tell me what happened Belladonna." She met his dark gaze seeing he was highly suspicious of her at the moment and she would have to play this to the ear, if all was to work out in their favor.

"After dinner…we come to talk with you about, I don't remember what exactly and then Willy and I had a major fight. We had a serious misunderstanding and I found out that he doesn't really feel the same for me, I misunderstood him…I kissed him and well…

"Things got complicated." He offered her one of his most charming smiles. _"This couldn't have happened at a better time, now I can put me plan into full swing."_ He gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders noticing her tense slightly at the gesture. "Love…I'm not mad at ye, I wanted ye to figure out what ye wanted. Come sit down and have a bit of rum." She rolled her eyes at this but complied seating herself on the couch in the sitting room.

Jack could feel something was off, this was far too convenient for his plans and things were going far too simply for this not to be a trick. He poured the amber liquid into two glasses carefully adding a little extra something to hers and smirked his eyes glinting in the pale lit cabin. _"Ye don't mess with Captain Jack Sparrow."_ He walked over and handed her the rum, she took a hesitant sip and smiled slightly, he wasn't onto her yet as far as she could tell and this was working out quickly to their favor.

"I'm sorry to bother you Jack…I can't believe I was so stupid." Belladonna didn't really pay attention to her glass and continued to sip at the rum lost in thoughts of how this plan of Tia Dalma's was going to go. "I should have just stayed at your side, at least you didn't pretend to care more then you really did." She felt like her tongue had swollen inside her mouth attempting to get the words out, her lids were oddly heavy and she couldn't seem to focus on the pirate in front of her. _"Bleeding hell…we underestimated him."_

Jack observed her odd behavior allowing a knowing smirk to light up his dark eyes, she was going under and he was there ready for it. She attempted to stand and staggered slightly in her attempt not paying attention to the almost predatory cat like actions of Jack, he easily caught her when she blacked out; preventing her from falling to the floor unconscious. _"Now let's find out what yer candy making friend and Tia Dalma have planned."_ He lifted her over his shoulder and reached up under his hair to his hidden pearl that served as an earring and focused. _"Come find me Willy Wonka."_ With that the room become a blur and soon returned to a ship cabin, among his beloved Black Pearl in the Caribbean ocean, lost in the 17th century.


	13. Chapter 13: 17th Century Experience

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_An update finally...and probably the last, since I'm adding the rest of the chapters and attempting to work on my others. This has been done for a few days, I just did a bit of fine tuning. Thanks for reading :)_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13: 17****th**** Century Experience**

Willy paced nervously in the room he had shared with Belladonna, Tia Dalma stood there observing him pace a rut in the floor with his little friends nervously watching over him. _"Pigmy's?" _ She wondered studying the four Oompa Loompa's in thought. Lawson sensing her curiosity jotted down whom they were and where they were from; she was rather surprised by this but just nodded figuring she didn't need to really know.

"Tia…something has gone wrong, I can feel it." She glanced up at Willy seeing his expression was weary and he looked ready to break down Jacks door and rescue Belladonna. "Something is terribly…

Tia Dalma was instantly to her feet feeling the heat of the black pearl around her neck radiating through her body. "Damn him." He stopped immediately in his tracks and met the woman's dark gaze, her wild dark dreadlocked hair flowing around her shoulders against her dark skin. "I fear ye be right……how do ye feel about traveling to the 17th century?"

Willy quirked his brows and tilted his head at this question. "And why would I want to do that?"

"Because Jack…" She paused getting the feeling that he did not handle pressure well, especially in situations like she was about to admit too. "…He's taken yer girlfriend to his ship…back in our time." She guessed right, with a startled sound Willy hit the floor out cold.

After a twenty minute revival attempt Willy finally come around to the insistent signing of his Oompa Loompa's. "About time ye come around…we need to hurry to get yer girl back. Jack is setting up a trap and we haven't got much time. I know some people that are from that altered destiny, we need to get their help." Willy attempted to absorb this and sighed miserably.

"Who might they be…miss my plan can't go wrong?" He scowled at the dark expression on Tia Dalma's face and observed her cross her arms in agitation at his sarcasm.

"In Port Royal…Young Turner and his woman can help, I wouldn't be a bit surprised if the royal navy might get dragged into this." She marched immediately over to a startled Willy and grasped his arm. "Hold on…this is going to feel odd."

"It won't hurt will it?" he almost whined watching her shake her head in annoyance.

"I hope so." She muttered something under her breath feeling the pearl around her neck burning against her skin again.

"_I don't like this rocking feeling."_ Belladonna felt like a hundred drums were going off in her head at the moment and refused to crack open her eyes. _"That rum packs one bloody hell of a punch…rum."_ This brought her around enough to crack her eyes open against the bright light shining into the room, she instantly realized she was no longer on the cruise ship and noticed she was in a wooden ship.

"Yer finally awake I see." She knew that voice and realized that somehow Jack had dragged her back into his time; she was on her own until by some means Willy could come to her rescue or at least she hoped he could. "Welcome to the Black Pearl love." She snorted in irritation at the cheerful tone in Jacks voice and forced herself to sit up against her better judgment and protesting head.

"Bleeding annoying arrogant pirate." Jack chuckled at her familiar irritated tone and observed her from his perch at his desk, feet up across studying her in his familiar 17th century pirate garb. "It would be my luck I would find you first. Mind filling me in Jack?"

He smirked at the sarcasm straining in her voice and cocked his head to the side. "Ye need to change yer tone love…don't want to have to lock ye in the brig."

"The rats are better company, be my guest." She challenged him finally turning to meet a familiar dark gaze, which was currently lowered to fine slits. "Time hopping is bad for your health and anyone else…why are you being so stubborn." His smirk broadened at her question.

"Because Belladonna…ye weren't fated to die, go to hell and come back to a worse version of hell. My destiny didn't strike me as appealing." That much she knew was true, she just wished she knew what was going to happen to her. "If yer worrying that pretty little head about yer well being…stop, I don't plan on hurting ye; Tia will find a way to come here and more then likely drag yer friend along with her. I need a hostage."

She snorted her gaze still challenging him. "Wouldn't do you much good if I jumped overboard would it?" he chuckled at her spunk and stood walking around the desk to observe her closer.

"Ye need to get out the door, past me, and my crew first love." Jack slid his hand into his gray pants and produced a small silver key, dangling it within inches of her nose. "Ye also need to get this…somehow I don't think yer willing to do what it takes to get it." With that he replaced the key sliding into his gray coat seeing her scowling at him dangerously.

"Shove your insinuations up your bloody arse Jack." She crossed her arms glaring at his amused smug look and wishing she had something sharp to run through him. "What will you do to them?" that's when the amused expression faded from his chiseled face and his gaze hardened to fine pearls themselves.

"Depends on whose side yer friend is on." The tone in his voice made her shiver. "Ye might want to convince him to stay out of me way love…wouldn't want to hurt him now would I?" he started toward the exit of the cabin. "Ye will be safe in here…don't leave for yer own good love, me crew isn't as nice as I am." He then slammed the door behind him locking it to make his point clear.

"I hope that you're safe my quirky Willy Wonka." She sighed leaning back against the wall behind her and cursed herself for being so smart with Jack.

"Open your eyes man." Willy refused to listen to Tia Dalma and kept his hands firmly locked over his eyes, among free falling for what felt like hours he felt very sick to his stomach and really didn't want to know where they were. "What that girl sees in ye, I have no idea." She roughly jerked his arms down hearing him let out a squeak before he realized they were standing on a sandy beach hidden in a cove of some sort. "The outskirts of Port Royal."

"Oh." He managed meekly finally realizing he was safe, even if he was in the past and was covered in sand. "Ew." He started to dust himself off staring around with a soured expression on his face. "How do we find this Turner and his girlfriend?" she smiled slightly at his odd behavior and studied him for a moment.

"_That girl sees a side of ye no one else does…that explains why she cares for you so much."_ Tia pointed to the north which led directly into town and a large gathering of what he noticed was royal navy officers dressed in red coats. "We need to get around them and to a black smith shop…_Mr. Browns_ I believe it's called." He didn't like the odds of getting around the several soldiers or the amused glint hidden in the woman's eyes.

Willy nodded in understanding and followed the surprisingly stealthy woman through several alleys, around buildings, and blocks of soldiers. They easily missed every battalion they met on their way through the town and managed to find the black smith shop not long after ducking another group of red coated soldiers making their rounds. Tia Dalma hesitantly peered at the building and slipped in through a small door watching Willy follow, he instantly regretted it and a bitter look crossed his face. The building was nothing but hay, swords, a sleeping drunk and a sleeping donkey; he then heard clanging toward the back and followed the hesitant woman into the shop.

"Who is it?" Will immediately turned to meet an amused Tia Dalma and nearly dropped the sword he was currently working on; he barely missed his hand when the hammer came down again. His dark hair was matted with sweat and his cloths were currently filthy, but underneath the grime hid the young pirate boy that had come with Jack and was betrayed by the Pearl itself and the man he had learned to call friend. "Tia Dalma." His voice was almost bitter.

"Yes young Turner…I apologize for being an inconvenience, but Jack has returned and is very close to accomplishing his goal." He scowled at the familiar voodoo queen dressed in odd clothing; he then studied Willy with equal contempt because of his association with the woman.

"Why should I care about him, or you?" He turned to continue his work.

"Because Jack has taken my best friend, she isn't even from this time and is going to use her to do something she would not want to be part of. We need your help." Will turned to regard Willy and his unnervingly depressed violet gaze, his suite was rather odd but seemed to fit him in a strange way. "Mr. Turner…I love Belladonna very much, Jack may hurt her and it would probably tear me apart."

Will considered the plea from the newcomer and observed him with intense suspicion in his face. "What year are you from then may I ask?"

"2007." Will felt his mouth drop and finally placed aside his tools. "The 21st century to be precise, can't say much more though…might hurt things." Tia admired his caution. "My name is Willy Wonka in case you might wonder about that sort of thing." All three turned to the quiet humming of a feminine voice.

"Will…I brought you lunch and…you." Elizabeth stopped immediately in her tracks when her eyes landed on Tia Dalma. "What is she doing here?" her honey gaze had a warning fire within and her blonde hair was neatly piled on her head, her crème colored dress making a small brushing sound when she paused in her tracks.

"Elizabeth Swann…my fiancé." Will offered as an introduction, he then walked over calming his future wife before she could throttle the newcomers and then proceeded to explain the situation carefully to her.

"I see." Elizabeth studied Willy curiously before offering a small smile. "It appears we need to get involved with Jacks activities again…I won't let some innocent girl be on the receiving end of that bloody man's stupidity. We should inform commodore Norrington of the situation…leaving Tia Dalma out for the moment of coarse." Tia smirked knowingly at the young couple and offered a mock bow.

"The good commodore…" Tia glanced up at curious violet eyes taking in the situation. "…Really needs to get over the fact that I'm not a pirate and help us with the situation, we really can't afford too many delays at the moment. This one and the girls bond is very strong, Jack hasn't figured that out quite yet."

Elizabeth paused in her walk to lead the others to the commodore. "Tia…will Jack harm this girl?" Willy was instantly alert to this question and noticed Tia hesitate in answering right away.

"The Jack before finding these time pearls…no. The one that currently resides with the mixed and shattered destiny…I honestly couldn't say." She felt eyes nearly staring through her and turned to the shocked expression on Willy's face. "That girl can keep herself safe for the time being, as I said…he has no idea how strong a bond the pair of ye share."

Oddly that had reassured Willy enough to not fully hyperventilate and go into a panic attack. _"How reassuring…licorice whip."_ He followed their newfound friends down several alleys and realized they were heading to the wealthy part of Port Royal, there would be help and a lot of explaining to do before they got it. Willy at that point was willing to do whatever it would take to save Belladonna, he just hoped she was alright and nothing would happen to her while they were gathering reinforcements.


	14. Chapter 14: Threats & Seasickness

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Threats & Seasickness**

Belladonna took in Jacks cabin hoping for an escape plan to form in her currently fuzzy brain. The cabin had his desk, the bed she was currently occupying, several trunks, shelves, books, and much more about the room. He at least was as smart as given credit for, even smarter unfortunately for her. Slowly she stood observing the charts and various diagrams across his desk, nothing was useful there and she proceeded to investigate further through the cabin. _"If he wasn't a bastard, and I wasn't in love with Willy…we might have had a good chance."_ She wrinkled her nose at the thought and continued to search the cabin and go through various objects. She sneezed upon investigating some un-moved items thanks to the layers of dust and sighed in annoyance, nothing was of use for her in aiding an escape attempt and judging by the pace of the ship jumping out the window was out.

She finally surrendered in her search attempt and remembered Tia Dalma had given her a dagger in case of problems. She reached inside her tall boots and pulled out the thin dagger studying the silver blade and ebony handle thoughtfully. _"I can't kill him, not in my nature…he wouldn't allow me to use him to get off the ship."_ After several long moments of consideration the blade at the second was useless and she returned it to its hiding place for future use if needed. The cabin door had movement outside attracting her interest and she cautiously walked over halfway in the middle of the room and a good deal closer to the door then she liked. Slowly the door opened and an aging man stepped into the cabin followed by the last person she wanted to see.

"I see yer up and about love." Jack smirked at the scathing look she gave him. "This is me first mate Gibbs, about the only one of me crew I trust coming near ye." She studied the man curiously before offering a small nod. "If anyone other then Gibbs attempts to enter the cabin, don't hesitate to let me know." There was a threatening sparkle hidden in his dark eyes, she knew that he would do something very violent to anyone that attempted to hurt her the minute she met that gaze.

Gibbs left the room hearing the door shut and lock behind him. "You're not exactly evil Jack…doesn't mean I like nor trust you either." She crossed her arms seeing that smug smile cross his face when he stepped around her walking over to his desk. "You wouldn't hurt Willy…unless he gave you a bleeding good reason, why can't I just go to him?"

"Because…he's helping that bloody witch." He snapped making her jump at the anger hidden in his voice. "Yer right about hurting him, he may give me a reason though, I know Tia Dalma too well."

"Voodoo queen and full of shit as far as I can tell." She retorted with her own venom. "There's more to that pearl then you're telling me and I doubt Tia Dalma is being honest." She hated that cocky all knowing smirk he allowed to flash her way.

"Ye actually think being a pirate…I'm honest?" She glowered at him gritting her teeth in irritation. "That woman is far more honest about things then I am love." He chuckled at the dark look on her face.

"_Alright, so Tia wasn't as off her rocker as I thought. I had hoped there was something good in him somewhere though."_ She tilted her head glaring at him dangerously. "You know what Jack…I have seen some good in you, but you're still a bloody jerk. Excuse me for thinking that you were human." She spun around irritably feeling her hair whip to the side of her shoulder; she was furious and couldn't do anything about her situation at the moment.

Willy and the others all paused outside a large mansion, he found out Elizabeth was the governors daughter among other interesting facts about Jack, they included the whole curse with the Aztec gold and how things had changed when he found the black pearls on one of his many trips. A doorman opened the main entrance to a large entry way and Elizabeth motioned the others to follow her off to the side into a large foyer. The room was decorated in rich crème's and dark coffee colors Willy almost cringed at the lack of color, he missed his factory and most of all Belladonna at the moment.

"Stay here while Will and myself explain things to my father…and James." She sighed glancing at Tia Dalma who was smirking at the frustrated expression on her face. "I hope he doesn't hang you." She exited the foyer after Will and left the pair to consult over the current situation they were in.

"Tia…why does this Commodore dislike you so much?" She smirked at the curious expression on his face.

"Because when Jack changed his destiny…I gave the good commodore no way of tracking Jack, I felt it my duty to find the man. James Norrington didn't agree with this and attempted to take me into custody accusing me of piracy. I kindly pointed out the difference with one of my potions and he didn't care for the end results." He studied her suspiciously not liking the glint hidden in her dark eyes. "He had a violet tint to his wig and hair for a few days." He smiled at that, it was something he found amusing and had done once with one of his candies back in college with Belladonna. Ember who was on the receiving end wasn't so amused with the results.

--Past Flash--

At the dance things were going rather smoothly, even with Belladonna and Willy currently assigned to handing out refreshments. Coming together had been the best thing they could have done and in between turns at taking over the refreshment stand they had both had a blast. They were also rather good at making fools of the others with their wonderful dancing skills and uncanny coordination with one another.

Ember approached the table wearing a pale violet strapless dress that barely reached her knees and was far too revealing in Belladonna's opinion. "I see you found a date in one another, two weirdo's for one." She smirked at the scowl Belladonna shot her way.

Willy was still highly agitated with Ember making a fool of him and was still annoyed with her smug behavior. During his night at the factory he had cooked up an appealing form of revenge which he had yet to share with Belladonna, he knew she would love the outcome though and smiled adding a candy about the size of his famous nerds into the drink Ember accepted with a snobbish look on her face.

Not long after finishing the drink Belladonna noticed the faint changing of the girls' hair. "Willy…what did you do?" he smirked showing her the hair changing candies he had brought with him and hearing her bust out laughing. "Sneak."

"Can't be helped." Both started laughing at the now hysterical Ember who was far from pleased with her new look. "She matches her dress now."

--End Past Flash--

Both glanced up at the sound of steady approaching steps and Willy observed Tia stand directly in front of him as though protecting him from something. Elizabeth and Will were the first to enter and walked quickly over to the pair; Elizabeth attempted to offer a reassuring smile but winced instead. Finally Commodore Norrington halted in the entrance his steel blue gaze lowering at Tia Dalma spitefully, he wore the traditional uniform and his white wig had returned to its former glory. Willy noticed an almost violent look passed between them both and stepped hesitantly to the side nearer to Will and Elizabeth.

Tia Dalma finally offered a forced smile and noticed Norrington's eyes further narrow in her direction. "Hello again Commodore…now if ye be quite done with the staring contest, we have a bloody pirate to find and a woman to save." He snorted in annoyance with the way she addressed him.

"Indeed." Norrington scowled at the nervous newcomer in thought. "You must be Mr. Wonka?" Willy nodded feeling oddly threatened by his presence. "I would assume that you have a plan witch?" she sent him a warning look for addressing her so rudely and Willy nervously clasped his cane for comfort.

"James…I think it would be wise to discuss actions on the ship. Belladonna, his friend is in great danger at the moment and worst of all…we're not sure what Jack is going to do this time around, he's changed a great deal in these past months." He regarded Elizabeth with an annoyed expression at being interrupted, but nodded and immediately left the room to organize things.

"Be at the Dauntless in an hour…don't leave her behind." He called from the hall, his steps fading along with the echo.

Belladonna remained facing away from Jack for a good long while and finally gave up; he wasn't going to give her a straight answer. She turned and nearly jumped a foot seeing he was only a few inches away from coming up behind her; she hadn't even heard him move from across the room. _"He's a bloody cat."_ She glowered at his amused smirk carefully observing him, now that he was in his own environment she figured he would be more dangerous to contend with.

"Jumpy love?" She was just itching to smack him across the mouth, this time she would make sure to knock out some teeth.

"_Come a little closer and find out."_ She felt her hand twitch at her side. "Get out of my personal space Jack, otherwise you might find out just how jumpy I really am." His smile only broadened at her threat.

"I think I liked ye better when I kissed ye on the other ship." That did it; she reflexively snapped her hand up glaring fiercely when he easily caught it. "Yer too predictable." She narrowed her eyes to fine slits and then allowed a smug look of her own.

"Think so?" She noticed his eyes observing her suspiciously; she kicked out catching a very startled captain in one of his most important assets. Eyes widening in shock Jack fell to his knees in pain. "There's predictable for you." She turned walking over to the desk and sat on the edge.

After a few minutes of recovery Jack winced climbing back to his feet. _"Predictable…bloody hell women ye almost crippled me."_ Scowling dangerously he turned to her amused expression. "Love…ye might want to be careful, I will throw ye to me crew if need be."

"You wouldn't dare." He smirked at her over confident tone. _"He wouldn't, it would ruin his plans." _Somehow she wasn't so sure she was right.

Jack said he would throw her to his crew, he never said he would let them kill her. Hurting her was a whole other thing; there were ways of doing damage without actually killing someone. Belladonna swallowed hard seeing he knew exactly what was going through her mind and chuckled at the almost pale look on her face. _"He might."_ She took a breath studying him cautiously, Jack was not someone to take lightly or mess with too easily.

Willy froze at the edge of the dock observing the massive Dauntless, granted she was a beautiful ship but it didn't mean it was a safe ship. Belladonna had to forcibly drag him onto the one they were on to begin with; he had never dealt well with traveling, people, contact, or anything else that made him uncomfortable. _"Belladonna was my lifeline…that doesn't look safe."_ He studied the supplies being loaded on board and nearly jumped off the dock feeling a gentle tap sensation from behind.

"Sorry Mr. Wonka." Elizabeth offered him a small smile seeing she had nearly caused the poor guy a nervous break down. "Are you alright?" she noticed a sickly green color had come into his face after studying the Dauntless.

"He'll be fine." Tia Dalma casually passed by them and started directly up the ship plank, ignoring the deadly glare she got from Norrington on her way past.

"_How do you know?"_ He continued to observe the massive ship and closed his eyes taking a breath. "I have to do this, I'll be fine Miss Swann." He slowly started toward the ship. "Please call me Willy by the way…Mr. Wonka makes me sound old."

Will chuckled at Elizabeth's amused expression and followed her up behind Willy, he appeared confident in himself but out of place at the same time. Elizabeth was actually quite glad they decided to help him; she had missed the sea and most of all leaving her stuffy dresses behind. She snuggled into Will's arm brushing at her tan trousers and shirt lost in thought, Jack had become far more dangerous and now two innocent bystanders had become involved. She was going to chew Tia Dalma out before the trip was done; she just needed a safe way of doing so.

Once out on the open water the ship became rather lively with the naval soldiers preparing for trouble and maintaining a steady speed. Norrington had his lieutenant at the helm, while he observed things around deck. _"Gillette."_ Willy was trying to at least memorize some of the crew members and finding it difficult with all the commotion on the ship, not to mention how it was rocking beneath him. _"I think I was better on the ship in my own time."_ He felt very nauseous at the moment and the further out to sea they went, the worse he felt. His pale skin had taken on a sickly green color and his violet eyes had lost a considerable amount of their usual twinkle. Elizabeth noticed the changes in his behavior and made her way cautiously up beside him, even making a bit of noise so as not to scare him again.

She took a small breath and offered him a tiny smile. "Are you alright M-Willy?" he shook his head and leaned over the side, promptly loosing all contents in his stomach. "I'll get you some water." She immediately disappeared leaving him to continue where he left off, very seasick.

"Don't travel often do you?" he met the fierce blue gaze of Norrington and suddenly wished he was elsewhere, the man made him very nervous and apparently Norrington could sense this.

He shook his head lowering his gaze to the ocean below. "Belladonna is usually the one dragging me about…I don't do well around people." He nervously tapped his cane on the deck feeling the steel blue gaze observing him curiously.

Norrington placed his hands behind his back and turned to the now very sick looking Willy at his side. "You care very much for this girl…are you betrothed to one another?" Willy suddenly wished he could duck under a rock, why did people always have to assume that.

"Yes I care for her very much." He flushed nearly dark scarlet. "We aren't betrothed, just been longtime friends…until…" he stopped tilting his head lost in thought.

"Yer relationship changed recently." Tia Dalma intervened on the situation, she could tell Willy was a bit uncomfortable and even a bit afraid of Norrington. "I can help yer seasickness…if ye want?" he nodded ignoring the evil gaze Norrington lowered on her.

"I would be careful trusting this one." Norrington nodded and then exited to continue his inspection of the ship.

Willy met Tia's dark gaze and smirked. "He really doesn't like you." She smiled in turn. "What is that?" he sniffed at a small vile of something in her hand and heard Elizabeth return with his water.

"No he doesn't like me much; I never gave him a reason to." She observed Elizabeth give her an almost sneer before handing Willy the water. "It's some herbs to settle yer stomach…need ye fit for a good fight." He took the vile drinking it and then finished the water, suddenly he paled considerably.

"F-Fight?" Tia sighed motioning Will over to them; sure enough Willy hit the deck out cold.

"He doesn't handle this too well…yet." Tia smiled an all knowing smile that made both Will and Elizabeth exchange weary looks with one another; they then as ordered by Norrington lifted Willy and carried him to the captains' cabin in hopes of reviving him.


	15. Chapter 15: Traps & Brigs

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Traps & Brigs**

Jack had left a while ago leaving Belladonna to ponder her situation further, he wouldn't hurt her but she wasn't so sure he wouldn't keep his threat of throwing her to the crew. She shuddered at the images that come with the threat still ringing in her ears and sighed sadly, she was missing Willy very much and wondered what was going on with him right at that very moment. Walking almost silently to the large window she observed the never ending ocean various days in college and recent events flashing in her minds eye. _"Is this what they mean by your life flashing before your eyes…because if it is, it sucks."_ She kept her gaze steady and noticed an almost speck in the distance coming up fast.

_Crash_

She jumped whirling when the door opened so quickly it hit the cabin wall. "What the bloody hell?" she observed a rather skinny man run into the cabin after a wooden object and noticed another observing her with an almost predatory gaze.

"Stop chasing yer bloody eye Ragetti, ye and Pintel bring her out here." Jack called from outside making her suddenly jerk to attention, there was something happening and when she was involved it could only mean one thing, she hoped.

Belladonna didn't give Ragetti or Pintel the chance to get their mitts on her and was out the door before either could react. Jack wasn't quite as slow as she hoped and easily caught her arm before she could get anywhere. _"Bleeding pirate."_ She shot him a death glare but his grip remained firmly locked on her arm, he then proceeded to drag her across the massive black ship with black sails to the helm. Gibbs was steering while Jack observed the speck in the distance she had seen from the cabin, she knew he knew the ship which meant she may just be in luck. Anything at that point was better then being on the Black Pearl with Jack Sparrow and his threats, the crew was now in a mad scramble readying for a fight and from what she could tell by the highly agitated expression currently on Jacks face, this wasn't a good thing.

"You hurt him Jack and I swear I will kill you." He met her blue gaze allowing the briefest of sneers on his face before grabbing her hair and jerking her head back.

"Ye and what army love?" he released his hold turning to Gibbs who he handed her over too, he then was at the helm eyes glittering with a very dangerous glare. _"If that candy maker is there…I will kill him, along with the bloody voodoo witch."_ She attempted to yank free of Gibbs but to her surprise he was much stronger then she gave him credit for. "I'll make ye a deal Belladonna, get yer candy making friend to board our ship and I won't hurt him. Savvy?" She didn't like the almost sarcastic tone in his voice.

She met his hardened gaze. "What about the others?" this time Jack did sneer swearing irritably under his breath. "Fine." she agreed reluctantly, she needed a plan to board that oncoming ship but Gibbs was far stronger then she imagined and she knew Jack wouldn't be so easy to out maneuver.

Norrington was at the side of the ship the minute black sails were spotted. "Is that your friend?" he handed Willy the spyglass and watched him nod.

"Jack has her at the wheel with another man." Willy noticed Elizabeth and Will were heading over to them, each with a drawn sword.

After a good twenty minutes of fighting with Willy to wake up Tia had put a very unpleasant smelling mix of herbs under his nose, he shot up so fast the woman had nearly collided with the floor along with her herbs and other remedies ready to attempt to revive him. She had convinced him easily enough to go back outside and wait for signs of the Black Pearl; he had also been the first to notice the black sails in the distance.

"Ye be needing this." She handed Willy a sword and walked around the agitated Norrington and Gillette to the other side to check in the distance for signs of trouble.

He almost dropped the blade but Will come up explaining a few quick pointers just to keep him from getting killed. _"Tia Dalma can't be serious…how is Willy going to fight with Jack, he doesn't know how to handle a sword."_ He noticed an odd glint in the woman's eyes and wondered what she had planned for Captain Jack Sparrow.

"We're catching up…he's slowing down on purpose." Willy winced at the sound of Norrington's announcement staring out at the black sails in the distance, any mischievous twinkle in his eyes fading instantly.

"_I'm going to die."_ Willy took several deep breaths in hopes of regaining some of his senses; this was turning dangerous and fast. Elizabeth was assisting others on board against Norrington's protest, which left Will to deal with an even paler then usual Willy Wonka.

"Ye better get ready to call yer friend aboard love." Jacks voice was cold and dripping with venom, she knew he knew who was on that ship and had a feeling that even if she did what he wanted that things would not go her way.

Gibbs released his hold on her watching Jack take a hold of her arm again. "Your going to kill him anyway……you did change, just like she said. I think I like the stories of the nice Jack better." He snorted in response to her sarcasm.

"And who said I was nice?" She attempted to pull her arm loose and failed. "Ye want me to do something we both may regret?" he hauled her to the side of the ship and let her stare at the waters below, unfortunately for her at the moment there was a couple of sharks and she did not want to be thrown to them.

"Go to hell Jack." He offered her a cheeky grin.

"Almost did." He then released his hold shoving her forward and pulling out his sword, she hated the feel of the thing in her back but knew he was very cautious and running probably wouldn't be wise in this case. "I also have me pistol ready…savvy?" she nodded glowering at the curious glances aimed at her from other members of the crew.

The ships were barely a few feet apart and Willy was the first to see Belladonna's situation. _"I'm going to…what?"_ he glanced at the sword in his hand and realized he was no match for a pirate with sword skills.

"Hello mate, I see ye brought along some friends…actually, sharks are safer." He noticed Elizabeth give him a scathing look spotting Tia, Norrington and Will not far away from Willy. "Ye know the drill love." She met those familiar violet eyes across from her and was almost giddy at the site of her quirky dearest friend.

"Willy…you have to come over here." Belladonna noticed several eyes observe her suspiciously except for Willy and Tia Dalma. "Otherwise this won't end good for either of us." She left out the part that his life depended on it.

Norrington come between the pair meeting Jacks dark gaze with cool steel blue eyes. "He isn't coming aboard that ship miss…I am afraid I won't…

"Willy!" Elizabeth felt a firm hand lock on her wrist seeing Tia was shaking her head at her attempt to stop him.

Willy easily caught the rope Gibbs tossed across between the ships and against his terrified judgment swung across to the Black Pearl landing a few steps away from Belladonna and Jack.

"Who said I was giving you the option of telling me what to do?" Norrington scowled at Willy's retort giving him a look that would have terrified him if he hadn't been on the other ship at the moment. "Oof." Belladonna had her arms instantly locked around him and nearly tackled him to the deck in the process.

"Yer both smart." Jack now had the upper hand over Tia Dalma, there was no way the woman was going to let him get away with the couple and would more then likely come to their rescue easily enough. "Tia…ye know yer options." He turned seeing Belladonna was eyeing him nervously. "Brig."

Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti grabbed the couple dragging them both below deck struggling uselessly. Jack quickly started to bark orders which left the others unprepared and several surprised soldiers scrambling into attack mode. _"Bloody pirate." _Elizabeth and Tia exchanged very irritated looks before each turning to Norrington and Will.

"This is not turning out how I planned." Norrington snorted at Tia Dalma's understated comment. "Ye didn't help much…if ye hadn't challenged Willy, I might have been able to stop this situation from going from bad to a whole lot worse…ye stupid man." For once Elizabeth agreed with her and smirked at the ruffled look on Norrington's face.

Belladonna cursed the three men that tossed her roughly into the cell, followed by a startled Willy who landed at her feet with a groan of protest. _"Jack could have offered to be a bit polite."_ He wrinkled his nose before climbing to his feet and grabbing his cane violently from Ragetti who was fascinated by the object. She was in front of him in a minute ready to clobber any of the three that attempted to lay a finger on Willy, familiar with Jacks warnings of her temper and actions Gibbs ordered the others away.

Once he recovered enough and observed the others leave Willy pulled Belladonna into his arms without a thought. "You alright Belladonna?" she nodded smiling at the familiar candy scents and soft velvet of his frock coat.

"I'm good skinny." He groaned at her usual nickname jokes. "I missed you and was worried." She met the questioning violet gaze and instantly knew what he was about to ask. "Yes I knew it was a trap to get us both on the Black Pearl, but he threatened your life…he would have kept his promise."

"Gumdrops." He muttered in his usual cursing fashion. "I just hope Tia Dalma has a really good plan…that Norrington character is a tad frightening and I get the feeling he isn't going to be nice about the situation." She rose a brow in confusion.

"Who is Norrington?" he proceeded to explain his newfound acquaintances along with how they all met and all she missed during her abduction. "Oh…he sounds like a dork." He giggled at her crude comment.

"He's too scary to be a dork." She smirked at Willy's annoyed gaze and glanced up at the sound of approaching steps. "Judging by the sound of those steps…we have unwelcome company." She glowered at Jack as soon as he stepped into view and swore irritably under her breath.

"That's no way to treat yer friends' love." Willy snorted in response to his far from welcome greeting.

"Define friend." Jack met those violet eyes with warning in his own gaze.

Jack slowly walked over to the brig and studied the pair with an amused smirk slowly crossing his face. "I have to be to an extent…otherwise ye would be at the bottom of the bloody ocean mate." Belladonna glowered at Jack noticing Willy observing her in a curious fashion. "She had the choice of convincing ye aboard; otherwise ye might not have seen her again." Willy familiar with Belladonna's temper wrapped his arms tightly around her the minute she turned away from his grasp in an attempt to reach through the bars, and strangle Jack.

"Belladonna…don't." She tried angrily to free herself from the velvet clad arms around her and failed miserably in her desperate attempts to do so. "You have to have a plan Jack; otherwise we would be useless to you."

"Ah, true Willy very true." He smirked at him lost in brief thought. "Let me correct yer assumption first…you are useless." He offered Belladonna one of his most seductive looks. "I'm sure I could find some uses for her though." If the bars weren't blocking them at that point Willy would have reacted violently for the first time since meeting Belladonna, but as stated the bars were the obstacle at the moment.

Belladonna had never seen Willy's eyes glitter so dangerously in her life and found herself curious to what he would have done to Jack if the brig wasn't in the way at the moment. She could feel him tense his arms still restraining her attempts at throttling Jack, she could swear she felt a tidal wave of rage forming around them and wondered what she could do to calm him down.

"Assumptions like that get you killed Jack." Jack quirked his brow at the low threat from her and shrugged. "Just because I'm in here doesn't mean I won't try to beat you within an inch of your miserable existence Jack…I no longer have a bit of respect for you.

Keeping in range of the Black Pearl was proving to be difficult; Norrington was ordering his crew around and attempting to ignore the pair of women sending him scathing looks. _"I underestimated him again."_ He frowned staring across the ocean at the black sails in the distance, Jack was going to pay this time and he would make sure of it.

"They're moving out of range, Jack be up to something." Tia crossed her arms narrowing her eyes in concentration.

Elizabeth didn't like the sounds of that. "What could he possibly be up too?" Tia rose a brow at the obviously bad question, then rethought the situation and sighed. "What are you hiding Tia…and this is no time to be avoiding the issue."

"Jack has tied himself into Belladonna's destiny." She studied Tia with an almost horrified look on her face. "I think that he has grown far too fond of this girl…" she took a breath and studied the distant Pearl. "…Willy may be in far greater danger then I anticipated." Elizabeth turned to stare at the Pearl in the distance.

"What happened to Jack?" Tia turned to stare at the curious honey gaze looking intently in the distance. _"Ye don't want me to answer ye girl, a lot of it has to do with ye…if things had of went the way they were supposed to go."_


	16. Chapter 16: To Kill A Candy Maker?

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16: To Kill A Candy Maker?**

Willy observed Jack storm from the area and kept his arms locked around Belladonna, something was very much wrong but he couldn't put his finger on what exactly it was. Jack was acting more so odd then Tia Dalma had even attempted to explain, almost as though he had plans to keep Belladonna and toss him to the nearest school of sharks. She turned in his arms and snuggled tightly against him, he was a comfort to her at the moment and she finally managed to start to think things through properly. Jack had kept her safe from his crew and almost become possessive of her; now that Willy was on board he was acting as though he would kill him and keep her for himself. Things were getting far to confusing and even getting worse now that they were on the Black Pearl, the others probably having issues keeping up.

Willy brushed her hair back a bit. "What are you thinking about?" she met his gaze thoughtfully.

"Jack has become odd even by my standards….we're, I mean I think you're in trouble here Willy." She slid her arms tighter around his waist under his frock coat and began to think again. "You shouldn't have come aboard…I should have known he was up to something." He leaned down kissing her softly which she returned happily.

"I get the feeling Tia already suspects that…there is no way Norrington is slowing down for anything." She smirked at his reassuring grin. "He's got his hands full on that ship with Elizabeth and Tia both, they didn't appear overly pleased with him underestimating Jack."

"We're close enough to attack the Pearl sir." Gillette was quickly at Norrington's side informing him of their status.

"No." Gillette gave him a highly confused look. "That's what he wants…I get a feeling Mr. Wonka may be killed if we attack, Mr. Sparrow is far too interested in that girl."

"Ye finally noticed." Tia got a withering look for her effort. "I have no idea what Jack has up his sleeve, but it can't be good." He snorted at her understatement again.

Elizabeth was observing the Pearl with Will at her side; something wasn't right about their catching up. "Tia……I think Jack is about to do something radical." She turned to the curious voodoo queen who nodded in agreement.

"Willy…I need your cane." He rose a brow curiously at her concerned look and handed it to her. "Jacks coming back and I get the feeling its not after me." The minute she commented Jack appeared outside the brig with a silver key and sword drawn.

"Back off love." His voice was low and warning, she kept Willy's cane firmly behind her and stepped back as asked. "Ye come with me candy maker." Willy narrowed his eyes in response; he really hated being ordered around.

"What are you doing Jack?" She kept her gaze locked on him, hearing the key turn in the lock. He offered her a smile that made her blood run cold and realized Willy was about to take a trip overboard, and not in a healthy way.

"Ye shouldn't ask such stupid questions love." He eyed her suspiciously gathering this was far too easy, since he knew her temper well. "I think it should be I who asks…what are ye up too?" her eyes narrowed in an attempt to fend off his suspicions.

He paused keeping his distance at the moment from them, something was off and he wasn't about to risk either getting past him at this point in the game. She frowned observing him keep a steady hand on the brig door ready to close and lock it quickly. _"I need him in here to knock him out…bloody hell, annoying, ego maniac." _ His caution was cut short by the sounds of his excited crew above deck; he didn't have a choice at the moment. Opening the door Jack stepped across the threshold and motioned Willy to move out, Belladonna quickly reacted startled when Jack used the door as a shield and caught Willy's cane in her attempted attack.

"Ye don't like me head much do ye?" he easily pushed her back with the door as momentum and ducked Willy who reacted without thinking, Jack swung his sword catching Willy in the side, hearing a sharp grunt of pain upon kicking him back. "I guess ye two are going to have to wait." He swung the door shut locking it, and then quickly ran to the deck to prepare for the Dauntless's attack.

"Willy…are you…" she stopped seeing he was leaning against the bars studying his side rather oddly. Belladonna walked carefully over and knelt down to investigate his odd expression her eyes trailing to his side. "You're bleeding…bloody hell, he cut you." He seemed to register her shocked voice and met her gaze still a bit dazed himself.

"Seems that way, heh." She gave him a warning look for the amused way he referred to his wound. "Never been stabbed before." He mused aloud not over the shock of the whole incident at the moment.

"_Bloody hell, he's in shock and hasn't even felt the pain yet."_ She reacted as quickly as possible and ignored his startled expression when she ripped off the sleeve of her black shirt and then the other tying them together to form a simple bandage; she then lifted his shirts, and moved aside his frock coat wrapping the wound as best she could.

"That's going to get infected if we don't get you with that Dork and the others soon." He finally apparently realized what had happened and winced at her gentle prodding.

"Owy." She smiled, he was back to his usual self but at the moment they had two problems. "We need to get out of here first."

That was one of the problems, getting out of the brig and the other was the several crew above deck and Jack Sparrow. She stood walking over to the brig and knelt down eyeing the lock thoughtfully, the mechanism was old enough that it would be an easy task for her to open it; if she had her tools or some other thing to jam in the lock. Belladonna turned walking over to Willy and smirked when he jumped feeling her searching his various pockets without warning. _"I hate when she does that to me."_ He felt his face redden at the insinuating wag of her brows before she managed to find a part of one of the machines he had managed to leave in his pockets, it was a thick piece of wire and she quickly shaped it to fit the lock. After several minutes of cursing, muttering under her breath, and swearing some more she heard a click and smiled swinging open the door.

"James…this isn't looking to be good." Will offered seeing Norrington and many others ready to attack the Pearl.

Both crews were staring one another down, nothing had as of yet been fired from either ship and no one had initiated an attack yet either. Jack stood at the side of his ship staring off with Norrington who was currently gritting his teeth trying to figure out what was going on. Jack hadn't taunted or threatened anyone, that was a very bad sign in most cases which Tia Dalma had kindly muttered under her breath to a very agitated Norrington. Elizabeth was near Tia studying the familiar crew which had once maybe been considered somewhere along the lines of friends, now they were all enemies and two innocent bystanders were somewhere hidden among the massive Black Pearl. Jack could order their deaths at any point and this was the main reason for the stare down taking place on the ship at the moment.

"Where are they?" Tia met the dark amused gaze studying her and observed Jack shrug in response to her question. "Ye know Jack…this is not going to end well for ye no matter what…destiny should not be messed with." This got her a warning look she was very familiar with.

"Can you walk alright Skinny Ninny?" Willy groaned at her amused expression but nodded in response, he climb to his feet with more effort then he cared to admit to her at the moment and followed her from the brig. "Willy, stick close I have no idea what is going to happen up there." She lifted his arm around her shoulders supporting him as best she could and started to lead the way above deck.

Cautiously she glanced around seeing all eyes were currently observing the Dauntless, she noticed it had become one massive stand-off and had a feeling it had to do with them. She needed to get the two of them to the other ship without being noticed, she had two problems with that though. Getting by the pirates surrounding most of the exits, Jack who was scanning avidly across the deck for signs of trouble, and finally Willy was hurt. She thought about that and realized there were far more then two problems to deal with but she had more important reasons to focus on one goal at a time, Willy was starting to have issues keeping awake, Jack had nailed him worse then she thought.

"This way." She barely whispered pulling Willy carefully with her around several crates and managing to sit him among them hidden for the moment from prying eyes. "He hurt you far worse then you are letting on Willy." He ignored her comment and shook his head instead. "Stay here…I need to find a way to get you to the side without both of us getting killed." He didn't like this idea but knew she wasn't giving him a choice at the moment.

Belladonna left him reluctantly and kept her gaze locked on the various crates, ducking in each new hiding spot she could manage and working her way closer to the front of the ship where all the action currently was. She noticed a pretty young woman standing near Tia and realized it must have been Elizabeth, carefully she studied those around her and nodded sure she was clear and proceeded to make very cautious hand movements trying to get her attention.

Elizabeth noticed a strange woman and realized who was signaling her, she tapped Tia who was very cautious about glancing around knowing Jack's paranoid nature easily enough. She nodded in response seeing Belladonna appeared to be relieved.

"Captain." Jack turned to Gibbs, his eyes widening in shock and annoyance. Gibbs had Pintel and Ragetti dragging a very weak looking Willy Wonka from a hiding place among the ship toward him. "It appears the girl is about." He smirked deciding he would deal with her later; right now he had the advantage he needed and could tell Willy was in no shape to deal with his captors at the moment.

"What did you do to him?" Tia had an odd note of venom in her voice; it unnerved all those within hearing range, except for Jack who smirked ignoring her concern.

"Protected myself…him and the lass seem to work rather well together." Jack studied Willy with an odd glint in his eyes and reached cautiously to his side. _"Yer a dead man."_


	17. Chapter 17: Daring Deeds

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Daring Deeds**

"_WILLY!"_ Belladonna cupped her mouth to stop herself from screaming his name, she realized that Jack was about to finish what he started and she would have to sit there and watch it happen. The commotion on the ships instantly started, but no one from the Dauntless dared to do anything for Willy's sake, unfortunately Jack wasn't going to wait. _"I'll kill that lying pirate."_ She ignored the scene before her and run back the way she come as stealthily as a cat, she wasn't going to loose Willy to anyone especially a 17th century arrogant pirate.

She paused directly behind Jack who had his sword starting to draw from his side and climb up on top of a crate, before Jack had a chance to finish Willy off she prayed to whomever would listen and dove at him from above with a cry that made everyone stare in surprise.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She yelled landing on top of a surprised Jack and forcing him to the side with a startled groan.

"Don't just stand there you stupid git." Tia observed Norrington scowl at her before he ordered his crew to attack, among the chaos of the attack Jack and Belladonna were momentarily forgotten.

With cries across the deck a war had begun between the crews in hopes of putting things that once were to be, right back again to the way they had to be.

Belladonna kept hammering on Jack who finally after much effort managed to roll from under her, he forced her backwards hard and slid to his feet sword ready. She had never been so angry in her life; someone was willing to take her best friend from her, after she finally confessed her feelings. Jack was going to see a side of her she hadn't released in a very long time.

"Yer a strong one, I'll give ye that." He smirked at the scowl of rage on her face. "Ye would make a great pirate love."

"Go to hell…I would rather jump overboard. You shouldn't have lied to me Jack." Her voice had an odd hateful note buried within it and it made him reconsider his options quickly. "Willy saved me from myself and I will kill anyone who attempts to take his life, he is my sanity and you nearly cost me that." She sounded like a raving lunatic to anyone that could actually hear her, but Jack could see she was as sane as himself, not a good thing in this case.

"Sorry love…not good at sharing." He studied his sword almost threateningly and smiled a knowing smile; there was no way she could harm him with him having the weapon.

Belladonna caught something tossed to her and smiled almost mockingly. "Thank you." She called over to Elizabeth who offered Jack a withering look before returning to her own fight. "That wiped that arrogant smile off your face." He wrinkled his face in an agitated look and shrugged catching the first blow she aimed for him.

"Love…ye really don't want to do this, we both know I'm better at this." She sneered in turn at his overconfidence.

"True…" She attempted another swing and he again easily caught it. "But you won't kill me…you got in too deep." This time she managed to nearly take off his arm, clearly she had unnerved him.

"Willy…oh dear." Elizabeth had managed to help some of the naval officers get the wounded man onto the Dauntless and finally noticed what was the problem for him at the moment. "Murtog…I need alcohol, bandages, hot water, and something to sew this wound closed…hurry." She knew it was urgent; otherwise he wasn't going to make it.

The fight had come over onto the Dauntless and was making her nervous with their injured friend, she then saw that Belladonna apparently disarmed Jack with something she had said, he looked oddly unnerved even for him.

Tia Dalma was at Elizabeth's side to help as best she could. "That girl made a point to that stupid man. I think things will go back to the way they should…everyone will forget this." She smiled at the puzzled expression on Elizabeth's face. "But myself…it's how this works." She just hoped she could mend the candy maker, he and Belladonna would also be allowed to remember the events, if they both survived.

Belladonna observed Jack lower his sword eyeing her. "Ye are too smart love." He returned his sword to his side and watched her drop hers. "Ye are right…I guess things will have to go back to normal, I don't think I need to remember ye." She was so startled by this she again tilted her head in her usual puzzled fashion.

"You're giving up far too easily Jack…why?" she noticed the mischievous look in his eyes and was alert for a trick.

"Because…ye love that one over there, dying." She felt her heart drop at the last part. _"Willy's dying?"_ she knew that it would be a mistake to look for herself, Jack was depending on that move on her part, he was not close to being done.

She refused to turn away and noticed an amused grin cross his face, he had her in two aspects, she wouldn't kill an unarmed pirate and had dropped her weapon, she also couldn't turn to run to Willy otherwise he would have her. "Why don't you just let things go?" she wanted to whine, but maintained her composure.

"Because…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, I like my life the way it is love." Jack studied her carefully. "If I give in now…my life won't be so pleasant."

"Too bloody bad." She ducked his grasp and rammed her elbow in a very shocked Jack Sparrows gut, she then balled both fists up the minute he lowered himself in pain and slammed them down in the back of his head; he was out cold on the deck and the fight was now ceasing around her. "Willy."

Tia and Elizabeth both looked up hearing a light landing near them and saw Belladonna run to Willy's side dropping to her knees. He was doing better now that the wound had been taken care of and Tia Dalma was using one of her many healing potions to further help him along. Belladonna clung to Willy feeling an odd sensation around her; Tia had been given the other black pearl by Will who knew where to find it.

"Ye two will be back on the cruise ship in a matter of minutes. Take this and make him drink…the wound will heal and all will be fine again. Ye fixed everything girl…keep that man close to ye." She nodded seeing violet eyes snap open and glance around nervously.

"What am I going to do with you stick man?" he groaned pathetically in response to her teasing, she was going to keep annoying him no matter what, and he decided it wasn't a bad thing when he considered his other options.

"I have no idea…but will you stop with that name calling?" she smiled tweaking his nose glad he was returning to normal, at least normal for him.

As promised not long after he woke, they were back in their shared cabin. She smiled making him drink the substance Tia had insisted on and not giving him a choice, soon his wound was healed with a barely noticeable scar and they were surrounded by four very worried signing Oompa Loompa's. After a considerably long explanation of what had happened, along with answering hundreds of questions both Willy and Belladonna took a deep relieved breath. Ross and the others were finally satisfied with the information and left the pair to ponder things from their unmoved position on Willy's bedroom floor.

"No more." Willy sat up studying her curiously. "No more dragging me into these kinds of messes, I don't think I can take nearly loosing you again…or another annoying, smug, arrogant pirate." He grinned at her annoyed expression. "Dork."

"Norrington was." She giggled nodding in agreement with him. "What did you think of the others?" he wasn't certain why he had asked that, but was currently lost at what else to talk about at the moment.

"Elizabeth…ok, but can be annoying, Will too nice for his own good. The others, don't care to think about it." She refused to sit up and continued to stare up at the ceiling of the room. "Dork."

"Am not." Willy pouted at her amused giggle and was surprised when she sat up and gave him an almost predatory look.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Not."

"Too…and if you keep arguing, I'm going to give you an even bigger reason to turn red." He stopped in mid-retort, he knew she was up to something and didn't want to know what.

Willy lowered his eyes to suspicious slits. "What do you mean Belladonna?"

She grinned at his obvious suspicion and leaned over to whisper something in his ear, she then leaned back watching as he turned several varying degrees of red. "You might want to lock the door on the others; I wouldn't want them to see too much." He turned even redder at her amused expression.

"Gumdrops." He muttered observing her stand and walk over locking the door. "I still need to find a good pitchfork store."

"I was thinking you might want to find a good pair of handcuffs…eventually we might need them." She smirked devilishly at his red face and turned off the lights.

Belladonna reluctantly opened her eyes resting comfortably on Willy the next morning, they were finally together and on their way back to the factory. After arguing with her for nearly two hours during their rather intimate session, she had finally agreed to come live at the factory with him but they had to go out even if she dragged him on occasions.

_(Horn Blast)_

Willy shot up like a light hearing a muffled sound beside him. "We're home…finally." She glowered at him from her position on the bed and stuck out her tongue.

"Yay…could have at least warned me you were going to move Skinny." He narrowed violet eyes playfully down at her and ruffled her bed hair in retort. "Hey…it's bad enough thanks to you."

"You jumped me first." She smirked seeing he was rethinking that and suddenly his face went very red. "Don't you…

"Matter of opinion…really should be careful what you say Willy." He surrendered flopping back on the bed, there was no use arguing with her in the morning, she was by far more capable of winning then himself at the moment.

"Why you?" She smiled leaning over meeting those twinkling violet eyes.

"Why not? We have packing to do and then we're off to you're…

"Oompa Loompa's packed; all we have to do is go to the factory." She flicked at his hair in response seeing an annoyed roll of the eyes and small smile. "We have an interesting story for Charlie…but not his parents and we leave the part out…

"Where you almost got bloody killed?" He scowled at her but nodded anyway. "Will do, but……" he glanced up at her ocean blue eyes. "I'm always going with you on these things…got it?"

"Yes boss." She giggled leaning down kissing him softly. "At least we got where we stand worked out."

"True." Belladonna glanced deep into those eyes. "Took only ten bloody years, imagine the college reunion this time." He wrinkled his nose at the thought.

"EW!" both burst into giggles getting around to exit the ship and meet their awaiting car.

Once outside both easily made it safely to the car and were headed straight to factory, finally together and happy. More adventures would await them, among many other things but knowing things were better for them both, that made everything perfect.


End file.
